


Daisy Johnson Kills The Marvel Universe!

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Awkward History, Comic Book Science, Daisy Becomes Even More Powerful, Daisy Has Some Dark History Here, Evil Daisy Johnson, Evil Doesn't Care About Feelings, Evil Jemma Summons, Evil Melinda May, F/F, Gen, Jemma's History is Complicated, Mjolnir Tries, Polyamory, Poor Life Choices, Still Not As Strange as Marvel Zombies!, That Tag Fits, The Ultimate Nullifer shows up, What if?, inspired by comics, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Remember Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe? Yeah, this is a nice What If as well. :)This takes place right after, or almost right after Episode 10 of Season 6.Think of this as the real Season finale. :)I hope you all like this little twist. I guess you could say the real endgame begins now. :)Chapter 15 is up now. The final Chapter is coming soon.





	1. Darkness

Daisy spoke. “I want you to know, Piper, it wasn't my idea to kill Davis. That was all Izel.”  
Piper almost had a heart attack from hearing those words from Daisy. “What the hell?” Piper gasped.

She had been trying to recover from her shot hand, and the death of Davis, and had been relaxing in her quarters.  
The door to her quarters should have been locked. She looked up and saw Daisy standing by the door, now somewhat open. “I'm sorry, Piper. I really am. This was not how it was supposed to go. None of it.” Daisy frowned.

Piper shivered. “I don't understand, and how did you open my door?”

Daisy smiled. “We both know I'm a hacker. A little door like this isn't going to stop me. And yes, I should explain. Even you deserve that. Izel was not what she seemed. She was a second in command in a way. I was the creator of the Shrike. She borrowed them from me.” 

“But...you're not evil.” Piper stammered.

Daisy smiled sadly. “Here's the thing, Piper, I have always been evil. I've been hiding my true nature for a long time. I'm just not what you thought I was.” 

She held up her hand and a Shrike flew in from outside the room and landed in her outstretched hand. “You see, Piper, I am their creator. That's why it was so easy to destroy them all. So to speak. I saved this little guy. For you.” She petted the Shrike. It squeaked happily.

Piper stumbled backwards against a wall. “Why are you doing this?!”

“The plan was simple. Sarge would mess with the team while I was in space helping Jemma, and also fucking Jemma, but let's not get into that right now.” Daisy grinned.  
Piper blinked. “I just...you're not...”

“I know it's a shock, but hey, people were shocked when Grant Ward turned out to be an Agent of H.Y.D.R.A.” Daisy smirked. “Regardless, Sarge would keep the team off balance, eventually, Izel and him would meet up, stage that whole big crazy world-ending Shrike hunt, allow me to destroy my creations, and then I would go and take over the world.” 

“You're not the dictator type.” Piper winced.  
“No, but I am going to take over the world. May, Jemma, they'll help me. They won't even have a choice but to follow me. You, however, get a Shrike to eat. So to speak.” Daisy grinned.  
The Shrike launched itself against Piper, grabbing her by surprise, and going into her mouth.  
Piper yelled and moved backwards, stumbling down to the ground.  
Daisy smiled. “Don't worry, you don't need to fight it.”  
She moved her hand, and Piper's head snapped on backwards suddenly.  
Piper dropped dead a moment later, and then came back, controlled by the Shrike inside.  
“Good Piper. Okay. Now I need you to go about being like Piper for as long as you can, until I tell you to activate.” Daisy smiled.

Piper nodded. “Yes, master.”

“Good. Now, I have to go and get May on my side.” Daisy spoke.

&^&

She left Piper, and a short time later, found herself in front of May's quarters. She knocked on the door, and May opened it up. “Daisy?” She asked.

Daisy looked around the hallway, and then leaned in, kissing May. “Don't worry, no one saw.”

May blushed slightly. “We're complicated. You know that.”

“I know, baby.” Daisy smiled and walked into May's quarters.  
She closed the door behind her and said. “Give me a big kiss, May.”

May leaned in and kissed Daisy, and suddenly all her worries drifted away and she felt safe and relaxed.

She broke the kiss off a moment later and blinked. “Daisy?”  
“Hey, May, you're mine now and always, right?” Daisy asked.

“Yes.” May spoke firmly. “I will always be yours.”  
Daisy smiled. “I'm glad. Okay, so, you'll follow me without question, right?”  
“Yes.” May smiled. “You can do no wrong, Daisy.”

“I'm glad. My plan now is simple. We're going to kill Deke.” Daisy smirked. “He's a bit crazy, and most certainly a threat to my plan to rule the world.”

“I understand.” May spoke.  
“Good.”

&^&

Deke Shaw walked into his quarters, tired, and looked towards his bed, wondering if he should lie down in his clothes and fall asleep real fast. His eyes nearly flew out of his head when he spotted a naked Daisy Johnson lying on his bed. “Hey, Deke.” She grinned.

“Whoa...I, uh, Daisy...” Deke gasped. This was like a dream come true, but something made him very nervous about all this.

“Let's not mix words, you totally want to fuck me, and I want to give you that.” Daisy grinned.

Deke gasped. “Wha?!”

Daisy stood up and walked over to him. “I mean it. I want you to have your fun with me. You know you want to.” 

“But, what...I mean, you don't...wha?” Deke stammered.

“It's okay.” Daisy smiled and kissed him. “It's okay.”

Deke shivered. “This is not really what...how I wanted this.”  
Daisy nodded. “It's okay.” 

She moved back towards the bed. “Come on, Deke, have fun with me.”

Deke took a step towards Daisy and the bed. “Daisy...I just, this doesn't feel right.”

Daisy frowned. “Honestly, you're right. I underestimated your resolve. May, we're going to have to move up the plan a bit.” She called out the last part.

May walked out of the bathroom wearing her trademark suit, and holding her gun. “Okay. So, should I shoot him now?”

Deke winced. “Whoa. What's going on here? I reject sex with Daisy, and I get shot? Can I go back to the sex?!”

“More like I was always planning to kill you, but I wanted you to be on top of me, and May kills you by slicing your throat, when I moan out her name while you fuck me.” Daisy grinned.

Deke winced. “That's needlessly graphic, and why would you kill me?!”

“Because you're one of the few people who are a threat to my plan of taking over the world.” Daisy smiled.

“What?!” Deke gasped.  
“Oh, it's a big complicated mess, I know, but the gist is, I created the Shrike, I'm evil, and I'm going to take over the world.” Daisy grinned. “At least you don't have to worry about Izel any more. Since she left everything to me. Her boss. Mack and Yo-Yo are going far away simply to allow me the longest possible time to take over this base before they come back. Eventually I'll have to kill them, but not before they get shocked by my plans. I'm sometimes a bit cliché.” 

Deke gulped. “Look, this isn't right. At all. Come on, Daisy, even if you turned evil...I'd always be on your side!”

“I just don't trust you enough, Deke. Sorry. Now, May can shoot you in the head, and the shot will be muffled a bit, these walls are thick, or she can slice your throat.” Daisy grinned.

“I'll take being shot in the head.” Deke gulped.

“Good choice.” May spoke, and shot Deke in the head. Deke dropped dead.

“Okay. That was annoying. Let me get dressed, and let's continue on our path to rule the world.” Daisy grinned.  
“Alright.” May spoke.

&^&

A while later, both women were in front of Jemma and Fitz's quarters.  
Daisy knocked on the door and a moment later Fitz opened it. He frowned. “What do you want, Daisy?”

Jemma came walking over, adjusting her shirt, trying to not blush at being caught a few moments before sex.  
Daisy smiled, knowing exactly what she interrupted. “Sorry if I was interrupting anything, but I need Jemma to help me with a very big challenge.” 

“Sure, I can help you. What do you need?” Jemma spoke.  
“Wot.” Fitz spoke, blinking in surprise.

“Don't be rude, Fitz, it's Daisy.” Jemma smiled.

“Still not having a threesome, Fitz.” Daisy grinned.  
Fitz chuckled. “Well, can't say I've been wanting that, but still.” 

Daisy nodded. “A long story short, I am the creator of the Shrike, not Izel, she's been working for me, along with Sarge, and May is on my side.”

“What the bloody hell?!” Fitz gasped.  
Jemma shivered. “Daisy...that's not right...”

“Well, yeah, I'm evil.” Daisy grinned.  
She motioned with her hands and Jemma was pulled through the air towards her. Daisy caught her and kissed her deeply.

Fitz's eyes widened. “Oh, okay then...I wondered if something happened between you two.”  
Daisy broke off the kiss a moment later, and Jemma grinned. “Oh, Daisy. I'll do anything for you. I love you, completely.” 

“Oh, yeah, I can control anyone I had sex with by kissing them. Boy, I'm so glad I didn't have sex with Grant Ward!” Daisy laughed.

“Yeah, I can see that being a bit awkward.” Fitz spoke, still in shock at Jemma basically being enslaved by a single kiss.  
“Prove your loyalty, Jemma, by kicking Fitz in the crotch.” Daisy grinned.

Fitz winced. “Wait, hold on, can't we do something less painful, like stabbing me in the spleen.”  
“No. I don't want to bleed you to death in mere seconds.” Daisy grinned.

Fitz winced again. “Please, I don't know how you're controlling Jemma, but please don't do this.”  
“I am sorry, Fitz.” Jemma spoke and kicked him in the crotch.

Fitz dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball.  
Daisy chuckled. “To be fair, Fitz, you kind of had it coming.” 

“No...” Fitz winced.

“I'm evil, so sue me. Leopold and me would have totally gotten along. Faking losing my powers, manipulating events I did, all of them, were all done so I could rule the world. I can't wait to see Yo-Yo's face when I tell her I set up her arms to be cut off.” Daisy laughed.

Fitz gasped. “You're...”

“Don't try to talk, guys tend to not want to talk after being kicked in the crotch.” Daisy grinned. “Come on, Jemma, let's go prepare for Yo-Yo and company.”  
“Okay, Daisy!” Jemma smiled happily.

“Do you want me to shoot Mack in the head?” May asked.  
“No.” Daisy smiled. “When they come back, I want you to shoot him in the kneecaps.”

“Alright.” May spoke.

&^&

Mack looked exhausted as he walked into the Lighthouse proper through the hangar. “Okay, that was one hell of a weird event.”

Yo-Yo nodded. “You're not wrong. Why did Izel free us after all the crap she's been doing?”  
“That's because Izel has been working for me!” Daisy grinned as she walked over to Mack and Yo-Yo.

“What?” Mack asked, thrown through a loop.  
“That's not funny.” Yo-Yo winced.  
“I wasn't joking!” Daisy grinned. “May, honey, be a dear and shoot Mack's knees out.”  
May walked over and frowned. “Not near Yo-Yo.”

“Please don't shoot me in the kneecaps. That's just rude.” Mack grimaced.  
Daisy grinned. “Don't worry about Yo-Yo.”  
She moved her hand and Yo-Yo was launched against the wall and held in place.  
“Daisy, why are you evil now?” Yo-Yo winced.  
“It's fun to be evil, and I've been evil this entire time, pretending to be good.” Daisy smiled.

“What?” Mack winced.

“No, I'm serious. I'm evil. I make the Devil look good.” Daisy smirked. “Seriously, Mack, I am a monster beyond your worst nightmares.”

“I doubt you could ever be like that.” Mack spoke.  
“I arranged for Yo-Yo's arms to be cut off. That was my idea.” Daisy grinned.

“What the hell, Daisy?!” Yo-Yo gasped.  
Daisy smirked. “I can't help it. I've been planning that since before you were born.”  
“What the hell do you mean?” Mack asked. “You're not that old.”

“I don't look like it, no. You see, I'm immortal. I've been alive for a very long time, although, that's all to come. Time is a weird thing once you can break it over your knees.” Daisy grinned.

“How much worse could this get?” Yo-Yo grumbled, wishing Daisy was distracted long enough for her to beat her up.

“I didn't work with Hitler, geez.” Daisy grinned. “Unit 731 on the other hand, sure.” 

Mack grimaced, knowing enough about history to know what Unit 731 was. “Jesus, Daisy. Come on...”

Daisy smirked. “Hey, I know what I can and cannot do.”

Yo-Yo grumbled. “I don't suppose I could interest you in a fair fight?”  
Daisy grinned. “Oh, now, that's a good idea! I would love to fight you on even ground, with no powers.”

“Can I trust you not to cheat?” Yo-Yo asked.  
“Sure! I'm not dishonest! I'm evil! There's a difference!” Daisy grinned.

Mack winced. “You sure about this, Yo-Yo?”  
“Yes.” Yo-Yo grumbled. “I'm going to kill her.”

“I wish you luck, Yo-Yo, I shrugged off a nuclear detonation once.” Daisy grinned. “Made me blind for an hour though!” 

Yo-Yo shivered. Mack frowned. “Daisy, what are you, exactly?”

“I am Daisy Johnson. Quake. The Destroyer of Worlds. The Creator of the Shrike. To you, I am unstoppable.” Daisy grinned.

Yo-Yo grumbled. “I'll still kick your ass.”  
“No you won't!” Daisy smirked. “But sure, let's fight, and if you lose, you'll become my minion! Or die, one of the other. Or maybe you just have to eat me.”  
Yo-Yo smirked. “You're not my type.”  
Mack spoke. “Please kick her ass.”

Daisy released her hold on Yo-Yo, and they walked to the middle of the room. “Okay. It's a simple fight. I won't cheat, you won't cheat. Got it.” Daisy spoke.

“Alright. Fair enough.” Yo-Yo spoke and put up her fists.  
Daisy nodded. “You get the first blow.”

Yo-Yo punched Daisy in the face hard. Daisy grinned. “Wow. That was a good punch. Alright.”  
She punched Yo-Yo in the chest and Yo-Yo stumbled backwards. “Damn, that was a hell of a punch.”

“I can lift, bro.” Daisy grinned.  
Mack groaned. “Even I know that reference.”

Daisy chuckled and Yo-Yo punched her in the stomach. “Ow.” 

Daisy grabbed Yo-Yo's left arm, and yanked Yo-Yo forward towards her. Yo-Yo was thrown off balance and stumbled into Daisy's arms. “Ah, you do want to make out with me!” Daisy grinned and kissed Yo-Yo.

Yo-Yo rolled her eyes and broke the kiss off. “I'm not the type of Catholic to hate gay people, so I wouldn't say no to being with a woman, but you are not my type. Especially now that I know you had that bitch take my arms!” She growled.

Daisy grinned. “Okay. Fair enough.”  
Mack frowned but said nothing. He was worried about Yo-Yo in this fight.  
Daisy kicked forward, knocking Yo-Yo backwards.  
Yo-Yo grumbled and walked over and raised her knee upwards, ramming it hard against Daisy's crotch.

Daisy's eyes shot out of her head and she collapsed to the ground. “Son of a bitch, my only weakness.” She groaned.

“I figured despite your invincibility you claimed, you've still got that weakness.” Yo-Yo spoke. “I never thought I'd have to kick someone in the crotch, but damn, with what you've done, I should honestly break you in half like a wishbone.” 

Daisy groaned, while laying on the floor. “I'm not done. I'm not out.” She gasped. “Damn. I have not been kicked in the crotch in 50,000 years!” 

“Maybe I should kick you back in time another 50,000 years.” Yo-Yo smirked.  
“You're not Barry Allen, Yo-Yo.” Daisy grumbled.

“I'll take care of you.” Yo-Yo spoke firmly.

Daisy stood up again. “Okay. If you're going to be mean. Fine.” She reached a hand out and twisted one of Yo-Yo's breasts through her outfit.  
Yo-Yo yelped in pain and stumbled backward.  
“Yo-Yo...” Mack spoke.  
“I'm fine.” Yo-Yo shivered. “Okay, Daisy. I'm so sorry about all of this.”

She pushed Daisy backwards against a wall and started to punch Daisy multiple times. She had to really concentrate on controlling herself to not use her powers. She knew if she used her powers, Daisy would retaliate in kind, and Yo-Yo knew Daisy could obliterate her entire body without any effort.

Every punch felt satisfying to her, and after a long flurry of blows, she pulled away.  
Daisy looked mostly unfazed. She grinned. “Guess what, I was faking the pain earlier. Don't get me wrong, that totally would have hurt me if I wasn't just about invincible. Let's end this though.”  
She slammed her hand hard against Yo-Yo's chest. Yo-Yo grunted and stumbled back.  
Daisy took a deep breath and spoke. “You know that the human heart has a nasty vulnerability, where if you hit it hard enough during the right moment, you stop it beating?” 

“Yes, and?” Yo-Yo spoke.  
Daisy rushed forward and slammed her hand hard against Yo-Yo's chest.  
Yo-Yo's eyes widened as her heart stopped.

Yo-Yo collapsed dead to the floor.  
Daisy smirked. “Whoops?”  
Mack dropped to his knees and started to cry. “Damnit, why?! Why do you have to do this?! You were our friend, Daisy!”

“I pretended to be your friend.” Daisy smiled. “Now, May, shoot him very dead.”  
“Very well.” May spoke and shot Mack in the head.  
Mack dropped dead next to Yo-Yo.

“Ah. Peace in death.” Daisy smiled. “Rest well, Mack. I knew you never would have followed my rule. At least you'll be with your daughter again.”

“That was a nice sentiment.” Jemma spoke as she walked over. She had been hiding far away, not wanting to get involved in May and Daisy's assault on Yo-Yo and Mack.

“I may be evil, but I have always respected Mack because of the loss of his child.” Daisy spoke. “Evil can have feelings, and besides, I know his pain.” Daisy frowned.

Jemma gasped. “You have a child?!”  
Daisy nodded. “Yes. You've never met her, but she died a long time ago, to me, at least, and I still carry that pain in me. In many ways, Izel was like a daughter to me. But she was a means to an end.”

“There's so much I don't know about you, and I wish to learn so much more.” Jemma smiled.

“Same with me.” May spoke.

Daisy nodded. “First, we hold a meeting of every agent here, and get them to swear loyalty to me. I may even make them say Hail Daisy.” 

Jemma grinned. “You would look really weird dressed up like Hitler.”  
“Please, I'm Idi Amin if anything.” Daisy laughed.

“Fair enough.” May spoke. “So, clean up this mess, obviously.”  
“Yeah. I'll get Piper to do it.” Daisy grinned. “May will call the meeting.”

&^&

20 minutes later, Daisy was sitting in a fairly large room with May and Jemma by her side. The other people in the room were agents that had been called there. Daisy spoke firmly. “Okay. First things first, there's been a change in management, so to speak. I am the new boss. We're abolishing S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

There were murmurs of shock throughout the room. “What do you mean?!” Someone asked.

“It's simple. Everyone here must swear their loyalty to me, as I do what is needed. I am conquering the world.” Daisy spoke.  
“What?!” Someone else yelped.  
Daisy spoke firmly. “Everyone who does not swear loyalty to me will be killed very dead by May.”  
Jemma nodded. “Keep in mind once May runs out of bullets, you are still not safe.” 

May smirked. “Does anyone want to question Daisy's rule?”  
Everyone looked uncomfortable.

Daisy took a deep breath. “Please, this is needed. I need a lot of help for this. I don't see the problem. I'm not the leader of freaking H.Y.D.R.A.”  
“I think everyone here would rather work for you than H.Y.D.R.A. But this is an awkward thing for certain.” A young agent spoke.

“Yes. I agree.” May spoke. “But it's an extremely easy choice. Daisy is literally immune to everything humans can do to her. She has shrugged off a direct nuclear explosion.” 

Daisy grinned. “Exactly.”  
A lot of people looked uncomfortable. “It's quite simple, gentlemen, Daisy is your new God. She doesn't want you to worship her, she just wants you to help her take over the world.” Jemma smiled.

Daisy nodded. “Exactly. Loyalty to me will be rewarded. All you have to do is walk towards my side of the room.”

Hesitantly, almost everyone walked over to Daisy's side of the room.  
The few who stayed looked uncomfortable.

May spoke. “Well, time to kill those who didn't go to Daisy's side.”  
She pulled out her gun and spoke. “Don't run, you'll only die tired.”  
Daisy grinned. “Whew, May. Calm down there, you're not a serial killer.”  
May shrugged. “I almost never get to act evil, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming. I just wanted to get the first part up and see how people wanted to see a story where everyone dies, just about. :P  
I mean, it's just like Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe, but less 4th Wall breaking. :)  
And Daisy isn't going to jump into the real world and kill the Marvel Writers. :P


	2. Rise of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Daisy introduces a new member to the group, one very resurrected and non Octopus headed Grant Ward! Uh-oh! She gives more history of her life, and Fitz returns to be kind of stonewalled by the surprise of seeing Grant, and a special surprise behind Grant he wasn't expecting either.  
More will come!

Daisy sat on the throne she had made, and smiled. “It's been a few days, and Fitz escaped, but I don't mind. We're here. Now, where is Tony Stark so I can take care of him before he decides to try to stop me.” 

Jemma chuckled. “I wouldn't worry about Tony right now. Last I heard, he was lost in space too.”

“Oh, no!” Daisy laughed.  
May walked into the room and spoke gruffly. “We've found Fitz.”  
“Good!” Daisy smiled. “Jemma should shoot him multiple times.”  
“I'm not really a gun user.” Jemma frowned.

May nodded. “I think he's a big enough threat we should send a team after him, before he tries to recruit a lot of people to stop us.”  
“A very good point. Send who you think is needed.” Daisy nodded. 

“Alright. There's a few people I trust in the group we have. They've been for the most part very loyal and friendly to us.” May spoke.

“Good, Fitz might go find an army to go after me, so he is somewhat dangerous.” Daisy grinned.  
“Exactly.” Jemma spoke.  
“Alright, well, we'll see if May's team can take care of him. It's not like he's a ninja.” Daisy smirked.

“Not even a thief, even if he stole my heart.” Jemma laughed.

Daisy nodded. “Exactly.”  
May smiled slightly. “I'll take care of it.”

“Good. Bring me proof he's dead. I mean, not his head on a pike, that's just rude.” Daisy smiled.  
“Yes, please don't.” Jemma grimaced.  
Daisy patted her shoulder and she relaxed somewhat.

May nodded. “Don't worry, I'll get you proof.” 

&^&

A couple hours later, May returned, looking a little bit worse for wear. “Okay, that was annoying. We caught up to Fitz, and before we were able to kill him, he was rescued by Dr. Strange. So, he could be anywhere.”

“Damnit.” Daisy grumbled. “Okay. Well, no one is going to be attacking us right now, so I guess we'll switch to defensive mode. Let them come to us, which they will in time, once they get an army, so to speak.”

“A wise choice, Daisy.” Jemma smiled. “While May gets the defenses up, I want you to tell me about your daughter, if you don't mind.”

May nodded and left the room.  
Daisy took a deep breath. “To your point of view, she won't be born for centuries. It still hurt when she died...the pain, it's a lot. Mack wasn't wrong. It's been thousands and thousands of years, Jemma, and it still physically hurts me to remember.” She shivered.

Jemma felt her heart broke and hugged Daisy. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”  
“It's okay. Perhaps in time, I can talk more about her. I named her Jenni, with an I.” Daisy smiled.

“That sounds like a nice name.” Jemma smiled.  
“I thought so.” Daisy nodded. “Okay. Sorry, but that's all I want to talk about.”  
“It's okay.” Jemma hugged Daisy.

&^&

As time continued to tick by without the good guys attacking, Daisy finally relaxed, understanding the good guys weren't coming for quite some time. Which she didn't mind. Having extra time to prepare, and to also spend time in bed with Jemma and May both, was a nice bonus.

After swaying Jemma and May to her side, every day had been filled with lots of fun in the bedroom.  
When they weren't having to deal with actual real issues.

Daisy stood up off her throne and stretched her arms. “Okay. May, Jemma, let's go back to my quarters to have sexy times.” 

May chuckled. “You can't get enough.”  
Jemma nodded. “She's a little sex crazed.”

“I know, but both you ladies love me. Plus, I can be the Bottom this time!” Daisy grinned.  
“Well, I walked in on the wrong thing to hear.” A voice spoke.

Daisy smirked. Jemma gasped. “What?!”  
“Now you show up, Grant.” Daisy smiled.

Grant Ward, former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, revealed to be a traitor and an agent of H.Y.D.R.A, walked into full view of everyone. “You know what they say, Skye, when your allies become your enemies, your enemies shall become your allies.”

“But you're dead..for real. You were blown up by a nuclear bomb.” Jemma spoke.  
May winced. “I hope this is not Hive.”

“Ew, no.” Daisy groaned. “Hive was very nuked. Grant Ward still exists, I just had to quake time itself until it fractured and sent him away from his unfortunate fate.”

“Yeah, and I owe Skye, er, sorry, Daisy, a debt of gratitude on that one.” Grant smiled.  
Daisy nodded. “I'm glad. It wasn't easy. Even with my powers being the way they are.” 

“Well, I mean, as long as you don't want me to make out with him...” May grinned.  
“No, I don't like you that much, May.” Grant chuckled.

Jemma frowned. “I will always trust Daisy, but this is going to take a while to get used to.”  
“I understand that.” Grant spoke.

Daisy smiled. “They won't expect this, I'll tell you that.”  
“No, they won't. Truthfully, why not bring in the others though?” Grant asked.  
“Well, bringing back Gideon Mallik and having him see you would just give him a heart attack.” Daisy grinned.

“Okay, there is that.” Grant nodded.  
“Bringing Ruby back might just be a bit funny though, even if Yo-Yo is dead.” Daisy grinned.  
Jemma grimaced. “Daisy...”

“Hey, hey, I didn't say I was bringing back Whitehall! Geez.” Daisy spoke.  
May winced. “I trust you, Daisy. I always will, but I think you should be careful.”  
“Oh, I will be. Sarge and Izel aren't gone yet. If I have to bring them back, I will.” Daisy nodded.

Grant frowned. “I feel very out of the loop on all of this.”  
“Don't worry about it.” Daisy grinned. “Ruby cut off Yo-Yo's arms, and it was my idea.” 

Grant winced. “Okay that's a little excessive there, Daisy.”

“I'm sorry, but what part about I'm literally worse than Hitler did you not grasp?” Daisy smirked.  
Jemma winced, although she had a feeling Daisy was not lying. 

Grant frowned. “Regardless, Daisy, as much as I owe you for bringing me back, I'm hoping there's still a lot of the Skye I knew left in you.”

“There always will be a lot of the Skye you knew in me, but pretending to be weak and pathetic was never something I enjoyed.” Daisy grumbled. “I haven't been weak or pathetic for 50,000 years!” 

Grant shivered, an act that made Jemma uncomfortable for a moment. “Alright. I'm not going to question you here, Daisy, I just hope you understand, there's a lot more to being an evil leader than just scaring your minions.” 

“I understand that.” Daisy nodded. “I just, I don't mean to scare my allies, I just want to make it obvious what I am. I am 100% evil. I turned two people who were good into dark monsters of their former selves.”

“I'm not Mengele yet.” Jemma frowned.  
“What does that make me?” May frowned.  
Daisy coughed. “Ladies, you're both beautiful. Let's not worry about this. Grant is going to help shore up the defenses. Fitz isn't going to expect this.” 

“No, he won't.” Grant grinned.

&^&

As it turned out, Fitz really was not expecting to see Grant when he walked into the main corridor right near the entrance to the hangar.  
“What the bloody hell are you doing here?!” Fitz gasped.

Grant grinned. “How are you doing, Fitz? Come to re-think being a good guy? I heard you were great in this framework thing.” 

Fitz grimaced. “How are you alive? I mean, you're not bloody Hive. Daisy wouldn't summon him.”

“No, she resurrected me from the dead.” Grant smirked. “By breaking the very fabric of time and space.”

“Wonderful, Daisy is literally an overpowered comic-book villain.” Fitz winced.

“So, what brings you here without any kind of good fighting army on your side?” Grant asked.

“Look, why would I tell you anything! I'm going to rescue Jemma from Daisy's mind control.” Fitz grumbled.

“Sure you will. I think you'll have a higher chance of making out with me.” Grant grinned.  
“You're not my type if I was gay, that's for bloody certain!” Fitz groaned. “Look, leave me alone.”

“No, I'm evil, did you forget?” Grant laughed. “Seriously, I'm not going to shoot you, but that's only because Daisy wants to literally have Jemma execute you. If they're not busy having a weird threesome with May.” 

Fitz frowned, “Look, I don't care what's going on with May, and Daisy, but I am going to fix this. If your orders were to not shoot me in the face, then get out of my way.”

Grant grinned and simply stood to one side. Revealing Piper standing behind him. She held a knife in her hand and grinned. “I can't let you do that, Starfox.” 

She opened her mouth and screamed a scream that was not human. Fitz stumbled backwards and Grant grimaced. “OW. What the hell, Daisy?! You told me about the Shrike....” 

Piper closed her mouth again and then smiled. “You're not making it past me without a very unique stabbing weapon.”

Fitz grimaced. “That's not quite what I expected.”

“Neither did I.” Piper grinned. “But Daisy made me so much more than just a simple Shrike host. Come on, let's dance, you and I.” 

“Are you going to tell me you had sex with Jemma too?” Fitz grumbled.

“She's not my type.” Piper smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I've got plenty of ideas to come! Let me know if you have any!  
Edit: I accidentally confused Ruby with Stephanie, so I fixed that. Sorry.


	3. Dangerous Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! More comic book references! Daisy coverts Fitz to her cause by manipulating his brain. Life gets weirder, and at the end, a special guest arrives to try to assassinate Daisy. :P  
Normally she's very good at that job. Not now.

“Great, I have to kill a Super-Shrike, and I don't even have the right type of sword.” Fitz winced.  
“Is that anything like a Super-Skrull?” Grant grinned.  
“What?” Fitz asked.

“Never mind. Something Daisy mentioned getting as an ally. Along with Dr. Doom.” Grant smirked.

“Oh, bloody hell.” Fitz groaned. “She's not fighting the Fantastic Four!”  
Piper shrugged. “Regardless, you want to get Jemma back, you have to get through me. Bow before your master!” She laughed.

Fitz winced. “Look, this isn't even a fair fight. Zombie Grant would be easier.”   
“I'm not a zombie.” Grant grinned.

“I don't care!” Fitz shouted. “I just want Jemma back!”

“Is that why you came here alone?!” Piper grinned.  
“Yes.” Fitz spoke.  
“Well, that was amazingly brave of you.” Piper smirked.

Daisy suddenly appeared. “Whoa. Okay, phasing through the walls still needs a little more work.” She shook her head.   
“Okay, that's a surprise.” Fitz winced.

“You want Jemma, I want Jemma, we both want Jemma.” Daisy grinned.

“You're controlling her mind, and it's not fair to her. Please, Daisy...”  
“You do know I killed Yo-Yo, and May shot Mack in the head and killed him, right?” Daisy grinned.  
“I know. I learned that.” Fitz shivered.

Daisy smiled. “The only way you're ever going to get Jemma is if you turn evil and swear your loyalty to me.”   
Fitz grimaced. “I'm not that type of person.” 

“Let's test a theory.” Daisy spoke. “If it works, you'll convert to my side, and won't fight me any more. If it fails, you die.” She grinned.  
“I don't like that idea.” Fitz spoke.

Daisy smiled “I don't care.” She walked over and held her hand above Fitz's head. Fitz felt vibrations build up in his head.   
“What are you doing?!” Fitz gasped.

“I'm changing your brain chemistry to make you turn bad!” Daisy grinned. “Or kill you, one of the other.”

“That's not nice.” Fitz winced, and tried to move, and found he couldn't.  
“Oh, and I disconnected your brain from your body.” Daisy grinned.

“What?!” Fitz gasped.  
“Hey, calm down. You move your head wrong and I'll shatter your skull by accident, and then Jemma will never eat me out again!” Daisy grinned.

Fitz winced and stayed silent. If only to prevent Daisy from talking about sex with Jemma. It was not what he needed to hear. Jemma had confessed to him that while Daisy and Jemma were out looking for him, they shared a bed a few times to keep themselves sane, something he actually understood, and wasn't bothered by. However, hearing about sex stuff with his mind-controlled wife, or rather technically his future wife in a way, was not on his list of things he needed to hear.

A moment later, he felt extremely strange. “What did you do?” Fitz asked.  
“I turned you more towards the darkness than before. So, Leopold, shall we dance?” Daisy smiled.

A wave of calmness rushed over Fitz, and he felt at peace. “Alright, Daisy, I'll work for you.” He spoke calmly.

“Alright, this is nice.” Daisy smiled. “Come.”

&^&

Jemma looked up as Fitz walked in, followed by Daisy.  
Fitz walked over to Jemma and hugged her. “It's okay, Jemma. I'm here now! With you.”

“Really?” Jemma smiled.  
“Yep. I made him turn into Leopold. But nicer.” Daisy grinned.  
Fitz grimaced. “I really hate how I was in there, but this is a nice way to start fresh.”   
“As long as you're willing to work for Daisy.” May spoke.  
“Of course.” Fitz nodded. “I feel so much calmer now that I'm not trying to fight the inevitable.”

“So, you being rescued by Dr. Strange wasn't part of a trap against us?” May asked.

“No. That was blind luck on my part.” Fitz chuckled.  
Daisy nodded. “That's good. I really don't want to have to deal with the Avengers team just yet.” 

“I don't think anyone wants to fight the Hulk, no.” Jemma smirked.

“That's honestly not even my main concern. I have a plan for Hulk if he does get involved. Something he's not going to smash his way out of.” Daisy grinned.

Fitz frowned. “I'm a bit concerned about what will happen when enough people realize what's happening here and attack us.” 

“Don't worry, the place is being more and more reinforced with time.” Daisy nodded.   
“What do we do when the good guys attack?” May asked.

Daisy took a deep breath. “Honestly, we kill them, if there exists no other way. Or lock them up in a way that doesn't allow them to harm us. Don't worry about Dr. Strange. He's not a kick-boxing championship fighter. Take away his ability to use magic, and he's about as dangerous as a flea.” 

“A flea who knows his way around a scalpel.” Jemma frowned.

“I am aware, but unlike him, I'm evil.” Daisy grinned. “Don't worry about fighting anyone just yet. Evil will always triumph over good because good is dumb.” 

“Spaceballs. Oh, damn, there goes the planet.” Fitz chuckled.

“See, I'm glad you're on my side, Fitz.” Daisy spoke.

Jemma nodded. “All of us working together will indeed be a force to reckon with.”   
“Exactly.” Fitz spoke.

&^&

That night, while everyone slept soundly, a shadowy figure walked towards Daisy's quarters. When they reached her door, they opened it without making a sound, and walked in. Their eyes scanned the room, and their eyes spotted Daisy sleeping in her bed, tangled with Jemma and May.

They pulled out a long knife and before they could strike with said knife, the lights in the room turned on. Daisy, May, and Jemma seemed to flicker and vanish in the light, and the person who was about to stab Daisy was stunned by the lights.   
Daisy spoke, and the person turned to see Daisy standing by the door into the room. “Well played. I figured they'd send you of all people to deal with me first. It was either you, or Deadpool, at least.” She grinned.

The person she addressed grimaced. “Let's not involve Deadpool, please.”   
Daisy smirked. “Seriously though, Natasha Romanov, Black Widow herself, did you really think this was as easy as clubbing a baby seal?”

Black Widow winced. “That's pretty messed up. You know this isn't something I like doing to people who I knew were good once. S.H.I.E.L.D is supposed to be the good guys. It took us quite a bit of time to figure out what to do when we learned you overthrew S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Yeah, but S.H.I.E.L.D's been overthrown like 4 times or something?” Daisy grinned.

Black Widow spoke. “Hologram trickery was not what I expected, I will give you that, but you can't think we're evenly matched.”

“I guess you didn't get the memo, did you?” Daisy smirked. “I'm 50,000 years old, Black Widow, and to your point of view, those years haven't even happened yet. Time is a very awkward thing when you are beyond it.” 

Black Widow frowned. “I know about your powers.”   
“Exactly, which is why you would honestly last about 3 nanoseconds in a fight against me, and that's about three times longer than Hawkeye.” Daisy smirked.

“You were a good person once.” Black Widow spoke.  
“I was never a good person, Natasha. I pretended to be good. Now, having you on my side would amazing, but let's be honest, you're not one for easy mind-control, for obvious reasons.” Daisy smirked.

Black Widow winced. “You can't think these fights will be easy, Daisy. I'm the first, I won't be the last.”

Daisy nodded. “I am aware.” She raised her hand. “Now, any last words?”  
“I wish it didn't have to be this way.” Black Widow spoke.

Daisy smiled. “I know. I wish it didn't have to be this way either.” She moved her hand and Black Widow was slammed against the wall. The impact stunned her, and then Daisy moved her hand again, slamming Black Widow across the room into the other wall.   
“Are you going to kill me or give me a concussion?” Black Widow groaned.

“A bit of both.” Daisy grinned. “It's not really your fault, you know. I just happened to have shrugged off a nuclear explosion before. It trumps a knife.” 

Black Widow winced. “Yeesh. The things they don't tell me.”

“To be fair, I doubt they knew.” Daisy smiled.


	4. Rupture Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time. Daisy brings a new surprising ally. One very less mortally wounded Ruby. :) Then the gang all bicker. Then the good guys finally send in the big guns. A fight for the ages approaches.

Black Widow frowned. “Go ahead and kill me. You'll only kill a single person.”  
“Not quite Che Guerera's quote.” Daisy grinned and moved her hands. Black Widow's head snapped around and she dropped dead.

Daisy frowned. “It's not like I really wanted to do that. I just knew there was no choice.  
She shivered and called out. “Okay, May, it's time for you to deliver this to the good people.” 

May frowned and walked out of the bathroom, honestly tired of having to hide in it. “That's rather awkward to do.”  
“I know, but I need to do something pretty crazy soon, and I need you to get this done. It's not going to be easy, and it's going to cause some complications.” Daisy spoke.

“Alright, Daisy, I'll always trust you.” May spoke.

“I'm glad.” Daisy smiled.

&^&

Half an hour later, Daisy had completed her task and spoke to a new ally. “So, since I brought you back from the great beyond, and fixed your insanity, care to join me?”

The person she addressed winced. “That's not fully wrong, no, to call me insane.” 

“Regardless, you're fixed.” Daisy smiled.  
“Alright, I will join you.” The person spoke.  
“Good, Ruby. Good. Also, Yo-Yo is dead, so you don't have to worry about catastrophic blood loss.” Daisy grinned.  
Ruby winced. “Okay, Evil Daisy is so going to take a while to get used to.”

“How about the fact I make Whitehall look like a nice guy, and he tortured my mom for years!” Daisy smirked.

“Calm down, Satan.” Ruby spoke.  
Daisy laughed. “Okay.”

&^&

When Ruby walked into the main meeting room, the one Daisy turned into her throne room, behind Daisy, there was at least one hostile reaction. “What the hell is she doing here?” Jemma gasped.

Ruby held up her hands. “I come in peace and I am not insane any more.”  
Fitz relaxed slightly. “Well, the less insane part is helpful.”

“I'm not happy.” Jemma grumbled.

“She didn't even cut off your arms!” Daisy smirked.  
Ruby grimaced. “Can we just stop bringing up the fact I did that.”

Grant winced. “I can get used to this, but it's a little weird to know you can just resurrect everyone.”

“Not everyone. Or I'd bring back Hive for the comedy value of him working for me.” Daisy grinned.

Grant shivered. “Please, let's not.”

Fits frowned. “It's a weird day when I agree with Grant Ward, but let's just not have Hive, ever, Daisy.”

“Fine. No Hive.” Daisy grinned. “Whitehall maybe?”

“Why stop there, why not get bloody Joesph Mengele?” Fitz winced.  
“I don't think Mengele and everyone here would get along.” Daisy laughed. “Besides, if I want Mengele levels of awkward experiments, we have evil Jemma for those.”

“I'm not that evil.” Jemma frowned.

“Daisy does have a point. You're more knowledgeable about the human body than I am. You're an actual bloody doctor.” Fitz nodded.

Jemma grimaced. “I'm evil now, but I'm not sowing twins together evil. I'm just like May, I'll kill for Daisy, but I'm not going to go out of my way for murder.” 

Daisy nodded. “There's a difference between evil and random evil. We're not random evil, after all.”  
May spoke up. “I'm not happy, but I trust Daisy.”

“I trust her as well, and not because she brought me back from the dead.” Ruby spoke.

“Despite my absurd power boost, I'm not exactly Omnipotent.” Daisy grinned. “So, the more people here, the less annoying fighting the good guys will be.” 

“I wonder who will be fighting us next?” Fitz asked.  
“Hopefully not anyone silly.” Daisy grinned. “Believe me, after May gave the good guys an awkward present, I can imagine the next time we fight, they'll bring in the heavy guns.”

“I'm not saying it was annoying to drop off a dead body at Tony Stark's doorstep, but it wasn't fun or exciting.” May spoke firmly. “I'd prefer we'd let Fitz be the errand by.” 

Fitz frowned. “What? Why me? Get Grant to do that.”  
“No, I'm better with guns than you.” Grant grinned.

“That was then. This is now.” Fitz spoke firmly.

“You two, this is not the Volleyball scene from Top Gun.” Daisy smirked.

Ruby coughed. “So, what do we plan on doing exactly? Besides sit around and make terrible jokes?”

“I have to let the good guys come to me for right now.” Daisy smirked.  
“Yeah. But do we really have to wait and let the fight come to us?” Grant asked.  
“For now, yes. I don't want the whole damn world to know I'm going to conquer it until after I take care of all the heroes.” Daisy spoke.

“So, who do you expect to attack here?” Fitz asked.  
“Well, I'm going to guess the big guns won't get involved just yet. So next fight is going to be the mid-tier group.” Daisy grinned. “Maybe. If we're lucky.”

“Honestly, I don't mind working here in secret.” Grant shrugged. “It's not a big change for me, honestly.”

“Yes, and this time for once I can trust you to not try to drown me at the bottom of the bloody ocean.” Fitz grumbled.

“Look, you should have gotten the bends from getting to the surface that fast.” Grant smirked. “Be glad that didn't happen.”

“Okay, Daisy, I'm shooting Grant in the face now.” Fitz grumbled.

“No.” Daisy spoke firmly. “We're bad guys. We don't need to fight each other. That's a stupid tactic that only works in movies and TV shows, and internet fanfiction.” 

Jemma winced. “Okay. We can get through this. I know it's frustrating, Fitz.”  
“I understand that, dear, but come on, this is bloody beyond anything. And that includes the freaking existence of the Supernatural and a bloody flaming skull guy!” Fitz grumbled.

“Okay, I'm not even surprised by the supernatural bit, but what about this flaming skull guy?” Grant asked.

“He's talking about Ghost Rider. Long story, he makes you look like a pacifist, but he's a good guy, sort of.” Daisy grinned.

“I think you're leaving out a few details.” May spoke.  
“Nothing important.” Daisy smirked. “Look, nothing is going to actually stop my plans. There's literally nothing the good guys can do to stop me. To everyone on Earth, I might as well be a literal God.” 

Grant shivered. “Still going to need some time to get used to this.”

“We agree on that as well.” Fitz frowned.

&^&

The good guys, as Daisy expected, sent a small group to crash Daisy's party, or rather land in the hanger and be all annoyed looking. 

“Daisy, you have been such a bad girl.” War Machine grumbled.  
“OH, man, they sent discount Iron Man! Dude, you got so demoted!” Daisy laughed.

“I am so going to kick your ass for killing Natasha.” War Machine spoke.  
“Now, now, you're not supposed to hit women.” Daisy smirked.  
The other man bristled. “If anyone is going to hit you, it's going to be me.” 

“Hawkeye. Really now. Black Widow in a fight against me lasted about 3 nanoseconds. What do you expect to do to last more than that?” Daisy smirked.

Hawkeye raised his bow. “Let's see exactly how fast you are.”  
Daisy laughed. “Really. A bow and arrow? I have literally shrugged off a nuclear bomb. You show me someone who can do that and be scared of a bow and arrow.”

“I think you're full of shit.” Hawkeye spoke.  
“Oh, no, Hawkeye said bad words!” Daisy grinned.

“Just shut up and die.” Hawkeye grumbled and fired the arrow.  
Daisy rolled her eyes and grabbed the arrow out of the air. A feat no normal human being could do with the speed at which modern bows fired. She spoke firmly. “I don't want to kick your ass across the entire planet, but I will. You're not stopping me with a damn arrow. Even if you don't believe me.” 

“We'll be testing your theory pretty quickly though.” War Machine spoke.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to be hurt by an arrow, but we most certainly didn't come alone. Think of that like painting a target for an airstrike.” Hawkeye spoke. “I'm not an idiot, you know.”

Daisy grinned. “Okay, airstrike me. Let's go for broke.”

“Well, I suppose Napalm strike works better.” War Machine spoke.

“OH, yes, fire, my one weakness. Wait. No...” Daisy spoke.  
She was then bathed in a roaring column of fire from above.  
The source of the fire landed next to War Machine and when the fire went away, Daisy looked completely unharmed, if a bit singed. “Not happy guys. Not at all. You wrecked my hair!” 

“I think we need you to get a bit hotter there, Johnny.” Hawkeye spoke.

“I thought we agreed that we were the distraction.” Johnny Storm, The Human Torch spoke.

Daisy smirked. “Is Reed going to shoot me with the Ultimate Nullifier or something?”  
Johnny blinked. “How do you know about that?”  
“I'm 50,000 years old, and I literally broke time over my knees like a bitch.” Daisy smirked. “So, really, unless you feel like trolling me like that, you're not going to have any chance here.”

“Daisy. I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed.” A familiar voice spoke.  
Daisy turned to be punched in the face and knocked across the hangar. She stood up a moment later and grinned. “Wow! Captain America sneak attacks people now!?!” 

“Try again.” The man she thought was Captain America spoke as he turned into Loki.  
“Well, now. This is great. Loki working for the good guys.” Daisy laughed. 

“You've made a hell of a mess, Daisy.” War Machine spoke.  
“Well, yeah, you got Loki here. Who, let's face it, is about as trustworthy as a pathological liar with a God Complex.” Daisy smirked.

“So, yourself then?” Loki smirked.  
“Let's skip the banter and fight.” Daisy grinned.  
“No.” Thor spoke as he landed next to Loki. “We're going to stop you here and now, Daisy.”  
“Literally no.” Daisy spoke.

“I think we might be able to win this fight.” Lady Sif spoke as she appeared next to Thor.  
“Hold on, since when can Asgardians literally teleport like Goku?” Daisy smirked.

“Time is not your domain, Daisy Johnson.” Dr. Strange spoke as he appeared.

“Wow. Everyone is here. Okay, time to fight without using my powers, so I can at least give you guys a tiny chance.” Daisy smirked.

“You overestimate your fighting prowess.” Thor spoke.  
“IS that like saying we overestimate Loki's ability to not betray everyone?” Daisy grinned.  
“Hey, now.” Loki winced. “You're making me look like a good guy, and that's saying something.”

Daisy shook her head and spoke. “Let's fight, ladies and gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wonder what's going to happen here? :)


	5. Deconstructionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is not as big as I wanted it to be, but I hope you're not disappointed in how things turned out.  
Can you blame Loki for doing what he did here? :P Also, can you blame him for leaving quickly.  
And boy, you'll love that little bit of twist at the end. :)

“I got this.” Thor spoke.  
Daisy smirked. “Stop hitting things with a hammer. It doesn't solve every problem.”

“I don't like overkill.” Thor spoke. “Plus, you're still human.”

“I haven't been human in a long time.” Daisy smiled. “Feels that way at least. You can fight me with or without a magically enchanted hammer. Makes no difference to me.”

“Why don't I just take care of this?” Loki frowned.

“What are you going to do? Try to tickle me with knives?” Daisy grinned.

Loki shook his head. “No. I'm not like that.”

A sword pierced it's way through Daisy's torso from the back and she looked down. “Oh, well, that's inconvenient.”  
The sword was pulled out and Daisy stumbled to the ground.   
“I'm terribly sorry, dear brother, but sometimes, you have to be mean.” Loki spoke as the person standing behind Daisy raised the sword to cut off Daisy's head.  
The person spoke. “I'm also very sorry, Daisy.”

“How in the world did you mind-whammy May?” Daisy asked.  
“I helped with that. Not that I feel particularly happy about it.” Dr. Strange spoke up.

“Great, Dr. Strange is a jerk.” Daisy groaned.

“Decapitation seems harsh.” Thor frowned.  
“I don't see you trying to stop this.” Loki smirked.

Lady Sif grimaced. “You two need to stop bickering. Daisy's not bleeding from a sword wound.”

Daisy grinned. “I'm glad you paid attention.”

Loki gestured and May brought the sword down. Daisy's head fell off a moment later. Then something truly bizarre and unexpected happened.

Instead of collapsing to the ground lifeless, Daisy's body leaned forward and grabbed the head. Daisy grumbled as her body reattached her head. 

She stood up and cracked her neck. “Come on now. Do you think it would be that easy? Cutting off the head is nothing compared to a nuclear explosion. Which I shrugged off. Now I'm angry though.”

She raised a hand and blasted Loki across the hanger and into the far wall.   
“Don't blame you for that.” Loki grumbled.

“Oh shut up. I won't break your neck just yet.” Daisy smirked.  
Thor frowned. “Please, Daisy. You're a good person deep down.”

“Hell no.” Daisy spoke and knocked Thor across the hangar.  
“Ow.” Thor frowned.

“Damnit, you idiots. Getting my head cut off was annoying, and actually a bit painful. So, I'm mad as hell.” Daisy grumbled. 

“Before you try to fight us, think about this, Daisy.” Lady Sif spoke.

Daisy spoke firmly. “Allow me to explain exactly how powerful I am.”   
She raised a hand and slammed it into the ground hard. The impact created a shock wave that Daisy directed towards War Machine. The impact blasted War Machine's armor off. 

“That was just your damn armor I blew off. I could blast you down to your skeleton.” Daisy spoke.   
War Machine shivered. “Okay. That's not right.”

“No shit, I'm evil!” Daisy smirked. “So, you all want to fight me. Go ahead. Let's fight. Hell, I'll make this a lot more even.” She raised both her hands and pointed directly at Mjolnir, which was currently in Thor's hand.   
The hammer vibrated violently, and even Thor had trouble keeping hold of it. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you exactly what I can and cannot do, Thor.” Daisy smirked. “At the end of the day, magic is just unexplained science.” 

The force exerted became so strong even Thor had to let go of Mjolnir. It hurled through the air and slammed into Daisy's left hand. She gripped the handle and smirked. “Let me show you what this baby really can do!” 

She slammed Mjolnir against the ground, creating an earthquake that knocked everyone but her to the ground, and cracked the ground.

Daisy grinned and floated into the air. “The power! So much power!” 

“Right, time to retreat.” Loki spoke.  
“I am the raging storm of Darkness. I am the new and the eternal. I am Malevolence made manifest.” Daisy grinned. “Oh, this is great. To think even the Maestro had trouble with breaking your hammer's enchantment.” 

Thor winced. “Okay, this is not good. I agree that we should probably retreat.”   
“Oh, don't run, like May said, you'll only die tired.” Daisy grinned.

May winced. “I am so mad I was mind-controlled.” She had been silent for awhile, and the control broke after she had cut off Daisy's head.

Daisy smirked. “Let's take care of the Asgardian Trash.”   
“I left my Asgardian killing gun in another dimension.” May winced.

Daisy smirked. “It's okay, I got a magic hammer!” 

“I must go now.” Loki spoke and then teleported away.  
Thor winced. “Now, Daisy...we underestimated you. I get that.”

“I broke your damn enchantment like it was child's play. Tell Odin to work better on his enchantments. Oh, wait you can't, because he's dead now!” Daisy laughed.

Thor winced. “That's just rude, and how do you know about that?”

“50,000 years I've lived. And those years haven't even happened yet! I am beyond time.” Daisy grinned.

“I can test that.” Dr. Strange spoke.  
“Maybe.” Daisy grinned and then felt everything start to slow down around her.   
She smirked. “Oh, dear, Dr. Strange figured out what time dilation is!”

She moved Mjolnir down towards the ground in slow motion one more time, and both her and May disappeared.

“Right, okay, she knew she could teleport using the hammer....” Thor spoke.  
“Where do you think she's going?” Lady Sif asked. 

“To collect her allies and get out of here, I'm guessing.” Thor spoke.

&^&

Daisy reappeared downstairs in the main room. She grumbled. “Okay. So, that was not the best situation to find myself in. We're going to have to leave here for another base. Damnit.” 

Jemma looked over and her eyes widened at Daisy's extra crispy hair combined with Mjolnir in her hand.  
“Is that bloody Thor's hammer?” Fitz asked. 

“Yes.” Daisy spoke. “Look, we're fine. We just need to leave for right now. All of us. The good guys can have this place. I'll make my new base, with blackjack and hookers!” 

“Okay, Bender.” Ruby chuckled.

“Screw these guys.” Daisy grumbled. “Let's go. Get around me everyone. I'll teleport us with Mjolnir.”   
“Okay. You'll explain how you managed to use Thor's hammer, right?” Fitz asked.  
“Yes.” Daisy nodded.

&^&

A short time later, everyone found themselves in a large warehouse. After a moment, everyone looked around, and Fitz winced as he saw the H.Y.D.R.A logo on the nearby wall. “Well, that's awkward.”

Daisy smirked. “Only slightly.”  
Ruby shivered. Grant frowned. “Daisy, this isn't exactly the best base choice.  
Daisy nodded. “I am aware, however, this is okay for right now. Anyhow, long story short, and back to the hammer, the enchantment on the hammer can be broken by space magic, or extremely powerful energy. I just had to put enough energy into the hammer to rival the K-T extinction event to break the enchantment. Good news, now I have Mjolnir, and can hammer my enemies, or you know, pesky nails.”

“Are we going to open a carpentry shop now?” Ruby chuckled.  
“More or less.” Daisy spoke and grinned. She walked over to Fitz and spoke. “Here. Hold the hammer.”   
Fitz looked understandably nervous after being told to hold Thor's hammer, but did so. He grunted under the weight. “Okay, That weighs a lot more than I thought it would.” 

“That's because my powers are constantly keeping it from tearing your hand off.” Daisy smirked. “It weighs a few hundred million tons as well.”

“Great. It just has to be made from a neutron star.” Fitz winced.

“Something like that.” Daisy grinned.

Jemma shivered. “Okay. It's made to not ever be easy to lift. Fair enough.”

Fitz handed Mjolnir back to Daisy and rubbed his hands. “Okay. So, what do you expect us to do here exactly?”

“Wait until I figure out the perfect secondary base. Think of this like the boy a girl doesn't want to take home to her parents.” Daisy grinned.  
“I agree with that way of explaining it. Also, what the hell is going on?!” A gruff and annoyed voice spoke.

Daisy grinned. “Oh, hello there, Gideon Mallik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Everyone's coming back!  
Also, Space Magic is to blame for everything. :P
> 
> But yes, the enchantment on Thor's hammer can be broken by a strong enough magic source, or just sheer amount of actual force. Not just like punching or lifting force, but sheer force.  
Also, anyone beyond Odin can use it. :P  
Galactus could pick up the hammer like it was nothing!


	6. Containination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. Daisy takes the gang base-jumping so to speak, :P, after speaking with Gideon. Some jokes get made, and then a serious bit of history behind Daisy's life is revealed, which causes a lot of awkwardness, thanks to her history with Unit 731.

“Daisy, did you bring us back in time?” Jemma asked.

“No. That would be silly.” Daisy grinned. “Let's just say I've got a long list of secrets. Bringing Gideon back wasn't a big one.”

“Still. This is awkward.” Grant winced.  
“At least I know you're not Hive.” Gideon grimaced.

Daisy shrugged. “I can't help what I am. I mean, I've got Mjolnir on my side. I have a bunch of hot women on my side, and a few good looking guys...” 

Fitz winced. “I do not want to be in a harem anime with Grant.”   
“Neither do I, with Fitz.” Grant nodded.

Gideon just rolled his eyes. “Things were so much simpler in the old days.”  
Daisy nodded. “True. I've got a lot of help on my side, but I've got a lot more help coming, and let's face it, I have literally everything but Iron Sky Nazis on my side.” 

“Yeah, Nazis who build a moon base. That's pretty silly.” Grant laughed.  
May frowned. “Daisy, you're starting to worry me again.”  
“Don't worry, I'm not going to mess with everyone badly.” Daisy spoke. “I mean, sure some people aren't going to like what I plan on doing.”

“Yeah. Conquering the world doesn't usually make people happy with you.” Gideon frowned.  
“True, but hey, I have Mjolnir now.” Daisy grinned.

“Please stop being more and more overpowered.” Grant frowned.  
“Haha.” Daisy spoke.  
Jemma frowned. “I think for now, we should concentrate on moving to the next base.”  
Daisy took a deep breath. “You're not going to like that one any more than this one.”

&^&

Another quick trip later, everyone was standing in another base. This one was even more painfully obvious about it's origin than the H.Y.D.R.A base.  
Ruby grimaced at the Nazi Swastika painted on the nearby wall. “Daisy, can we stop finding worse and worse bases?”

Daisy smirked. “It's not that bad, and besides, it's paint, it washes off.”

“A Nazi base, really, Daisy?” Jemma winced.

“I can't help that there are no Unit 731 bases to work out of!” Daisy grumbled. “I didn't like the Nazis. Which is why I stuck with helping out Unit 731.”

“Jesus.” Grant shivered, knowing what that meant.  
Fitz groaned. “Of all the bloody things to spring on us...for fuck's sake, and I rarely say the F word, on the list of bad people, The Nazis don't even come close to Unit 731! Mengele would scream and run away from what they did!”

“Actually, he'd just throw up.” Gideon started to turn green.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “See, this is why I don't like revealing my dealings. I literally said I was worse than Hitler and no one paid attention.” 

Ruby looked sick. “Can I go back to being dead?”   
“No.” Daisy smirked. “I'm your boss, guys. You can hate what I've done, but it does not change the fact that you are all on my side. Through everything.”

Jemma grimaced. “This is going to take a long time to get used to.”  
Daisy smiled. “I can fix everything with a kiss, Jemma.”

“I'll take that.” Ruby spoke. “I'm just saying.”   
“Sorry, it only works if we had sex.” Daisy grinned.

Ruby blushed. “Whoa. Okay....”

“I'm not having sex with Daisy!” Fitz winced.  
“Neither am I!” Gideon shivered.

“You'd have a heart attack trying to get it up.” Daisy grinned.  
“I'm not that old!” Gideon winced.

“So, honestly, you can take it or leave it, ladies.” Daisy smirked. “May will always be on my side. As long as she's not mind-controlled again.”  
“Sorry, Daisy.” May frowned.

“Look, I need some time for certain.” Fitz shivered.  
Jemma frowned. “This is so awkward.”

“How can you truly hate me after everything I've done to you, Jemma?” Daisy frowned.  
Jemma blushed slightly. “I don't mean that I hate you! I just...it's a lot to take in. I...I can see myself being like Mengele after fully turning to the darkness, but this, this hurts.”

“May?” Daisy frowned.  
“I'm with you always, like I said, if you became the enemy of the world, I'd still be your knight.” May spoke. “I meant it.”

Fitz winced. “Okay. Okay. This...I can kind of get used to this.”

“I will eventually.” Jemma frowned.

“I'm in this for the long hall.” Grant spoke.  
Gideon nodded. “I owe her a debt for bringing me back.”  
“What the hell. Why not.” Ruby spoke.

“Daisy, what about your mother?” Fitz asked.

Daisy spoke firmly. “I don't know. What about my mother, Leopold?” 

Fitz grimaced, understanding it was a sore subject. “Wouldn't you want her by your side?”

“I can't do that.” Daisy frowned.

“Think about your daughter then.” Jemma spoke.

“I am not bringing my daughter back.” Daisy shivered. “That's not...no. Just no. I can't. You're asking for a horrible time.”

“Daisy. I'm sorry, but I have to know why you're so upset about your daughter.” Jemma asked.

Daisy shivered and looked at her hands. “I killed her. I killed my daughter, Jenni.” She started to cry, and Jemma's heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Japan's Unit 731 was that bad. They literally made the Nazis look tame!  
Don't look them up on Google Images, without literally making sure Safe Search is on. Or you might actually physically go blind.  
Believe me on that.


	7. Diamond Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Daisy shares the horrific accident that killed her daughter. Then Dr. Strange shows up and explains how he understands and then he makes the ultimate sacrifice. Then there is humor near the end.

“Oh...Daisy...” May spoke and hugged her fiercely.

Jemma frowned. “I am so sorry, Daisy.”  
Gideon shivered.

Ruby winced. “I am so sorry too.”

Daisy shivered and stood tall a moment later. “Okay. I can do this. I can share that story. We were so much in love, Jenni's father and me. He had a great laugh. He loved me, and I loved him. It was 300 years from now.” Daisy spoke. “When she was born, I was so surprised at this warmth, this love I felt for my child. Years and years passed, everything was good. Then...the alien assault happened. They fell like wheat before a scythe. All the aliens. I had kept my powers in check for so long, hiding them, keeping them from being unleashed. I was scared honestly. I was worried I would shatter the Earth. But I didn't. The alien army was defeated, but they...they hit me with something at the last moment, and I was disorientated. I stumbled around. My vision swam. I lashed out blindly, in anger, and the blast missed the target, and flew until it hit the college my daughter was staying at. The energy, it was so powerful, it was as if a nuclear bomb was detonated. I killed my daughter, and thousands of people, because of a single horrific moment. That was when I broke. That was what made me realize what I needed to do. So, I threw my humanity away. I fled the Earth. I already knew I could exist in space just fine. Boy that was weird to learn.” Daisy spoke. “I just, I had to go. I fled, I moved to Titan. I trained myself, I met a purple grape man.” She flashed a grin. “I became so much more than what I was. I trained so much. When I knew I could train no more there, I moved further. Eventually I knew what I had to do.” 

“You had to become so much more powerful, and then go back, to try to change everything.” A voice spoke and everyone turned to see Dr. Strange standing by the nearest wall.  
Daisy blinked. “What are you doing here?!”

“I sensed your pain when I saw you earlier, but I did not get a read on you for a while. Your choices were at the beginning noble.” Dr. Strange spoke.

“I know. But I became a profane thing.” Daisy frowned.  
“That is something I cannot fix. But I can attempt to explain to those who used to be your friends, your history.” Dr. Strange spoke.

Daisy frowned. “Can you look into the future and tell me in how many possible outcomes my fate is not what I know it will be.”

Dr. Strange concentrated for almost a full minute. “I have analyzed 14,503,209 possible futures. In all of them save for one, your destiny plays out the same.” 

“I just need to find the right one. Which one could that be?” Daisy frowned. 

“You know exactly what you must do. We both truly know.” Dr. Strange spoke.

“Then I guess I have no choice.” Daisy frowned.  
“No, you don't. Not if you wish to succeed.” Dr. Strange spoke.

“Uh, why are you helping the evil people?” Fitz asked.  
“I'm not helping the evil people. I'm helping someone who truly does need it.” Dr. Strange spoke.  
Daisy shivered. “Alright. I'll do it. I'm sorry.”

She moved her hand and Dr. Strange's head jerked around on backwards a moment later.  
Dr. Strange collapsed dead and Daisy frowned. “I'm sorry.”

Ruby hugged her. “It's okay.”   
“To save you, he sacrificed himself.” Fitz spoke. “That's rather nice in a way.”   
“I know.” Daisy frowned. “He understood that this was the needed catalyst. He knew what I needed.”

Daisy walked over to Dr. Strange's body and grabbed the necklace. She put it on herself. “I never wanted to basically become the Maestro, but I guess I have to.” 

“Who's the Maestro?” Jemma asked.  
“An evil alternate future version of the Hulk.” Daisy grinned.

“Wonderful.” Fitz grimaced.  
“Look, that's not important. The fact remains, Dr. Strange sacrificed himself so I can do what I need. Rule the world.” Daisy spoke.

“He's a good guy though.” May spoke.  
“I know, but he understood that was a better alternative than me destroying the Earth in a fit of rage.” Daisy grinned. 

Jemma shivered. “Okay, that's not wrong. Is that what those other futures had?”   
“Yes.” Daisy frowned.   
“Okay, you see, to save billions, sacrificing himself made sense.” Fitz spoke. “Working with you, Daisy, it's going to be stressful for my heart.”

“You'll still be on my side since I messed with your brain chemistry.” Daisy grinned.

“I'm not saying I'm going to run off and join Tony Stark or something, but still.” Fitz frowned.  
Ruby took a deep breath. “I think we should not worry about this any more. We need to distract ourselves.”

“You're right. I have not had a hot lesbian orgy in a long time!” Daisy grinned.  
Ruby blushed furiously.  
Jemma groaned. “That's a terrible joke. Also, there's only four women here. You forgot to bring Piper.” 

“Four is not an orgy.” Gideon spoke.  
“How do you know anything about orgies?!” Daisy laughed.  
“I was young once.” Gideon grinned.

Grant groaned. “My eyes, the goggles, they do nothing.”

“Don't make me bring Kara back and bang her in front of you.” Daisy smirked.  
“That wouldn't be something I'd object to!” Grant grinned.

Jemma groaned. “Daisy, no sex for you if you don't calm down.”

Daisy frowned. “Yes, Jemma.”  
May chuckled. “Okay. SO, Fitz should take care of this strange problem, so to speak.”

“Fine.” Fitz grumbled. “I'll do it myself.”   
Daisy laughed. “Oh, wow. Fitz, if you only knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To save the world and to save someone's sanity, who wouldn't sacrifice themselves?


	8. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 starts off with Ruby and Daisy going to have sex, then the next morning. Then they meet up with the rest of the evil gang, and people make terrible jokes. Then history lessons get shared, and then Daisy goes and meets with her mole on the side of Good. One Wanda Maximoff, A.K.A. The Scarlet Witch.

Fitz frowned. “Regardless of that oddness on your end, I'll take care of this.”   
“Good, now, Ruby, come with me.” Daisy grinned.

Ruby tried to not blush and followed Daisy. Before long, they found themselves in a room with a bed.  
Ruby started to blush. She stammered. “I've never done this before. With a woman.”   
“Don't worry, I'll help you through it. I can be very gentle.” Daisy smiled and kissed Ruby. She led Ruby to the bed.

&^&

The next morning found Daisy curled up next to Ruby in the bed. Daisy smiled as she woke up and saw Ruby happily snuggled up against her.

A short time later, Ruby opened her eyes and smiled. “Wow. Last night was amazing. I didn't expect it to be like that.

“Like I said, I am very gentle when I want to be.” Daisy smiled and kissed Ruby.  
“I'm very glad you were. Whew.” Ruby spoke.

Daisy grinned. “That good huh? I'm glad.”

Ruby blushed slightly. “I'm still new to all this, but you can teach me a lot.”  
“About sex, or stuff in general?” Daisy asked.

Ruby weakly chuckled. “Sex. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”  
“You did really well.” Daisy smiled.

“I know. But I was nervous.” Ruby smiled.

“It's okay.” Daisy kissed her. “Now, I think we need to get dressed, because who knows when the good guys will attack again.”

“That's a good point.” Ruby nodded.

&^&

A short time later, they left the bedroom and moved into the main room. Everyone in the room looked mostly bored. Daisy spoke. “So, the good guys didn't attack while me and Ruby were banging?” 

Ruby blushed and sat down in a chair and held her head in her hands.   
May shook her head. “No one attacked. Also, Fitz took care of our Strange problem.”   
Jemma frowned. “Maybe it's best you don't mess with Ruby so much. She's been through a lot.” 

“Oh, good, you finally turned truly evil.” Daisy grinned.  
Jemma groaned. “That's terrible. Also, I have not drowned a puppy yet, so most certainly not truly evil.”

“Please don't. Hitler championed animal rights.” Daisy grinned.  
Gideon frowned. “Yeah, I'm still not sure why H.Y.D.R.A did the whole shooting the dog thing. That was mean. At least the Kingsman movie was more like how it should be. With blanks.”  
“Yeah, and the bad guy looked like Nick Fury.” Daisy laughed.  
“That was pretty weird.” Grant nodded.

Fitz frowned. “Regardless of the terribleness of H.Y.D.R.A, we're not exactly going to turn around Germany's economy in this room.”

Daisy nodded. “The only other good thing Hitler did.”   
Gideon frowned. “So, now what is your plan, Daisy? Bringing people back from the dead makes you a lot more powerful than many of the good guys.” 

“True, but like cockroaches, good guys tend to be a little resilient. Except to radiation, in which case cockroaches tend to die at 10 times the lethal dose for humans.” Daisy grinned.

“Right, well, as long as the ants and other bugs don't start running away from here at high speeds, like they did at Hiroshima...we'll be fine.” Fitz spoke.

“Darn, if there's bugs here, then that means the Nazis forgot to use Xyclon-B for the actual approved use!” Daisy smirked.

May grimaced. “That's not right, Daisy.”

“Hello, I literally destroyed planets. People were on them. Well, okay, destroy but they didn't lose their gravitational cohesion, but still, everyone on them is dead now.” Daisy smirked.

Jemma groaned. “Which is something we're still going to have to ignore for now.”  
“I know.” Daisy spoke.

“Can we just focus on shoring up the defenses here, Daisy kind of left everyone that was the work force back at the Lighthouse.” May spoke.

“Okay. Here's an idea. How about I go and raise Nazi zombies to help us!” Daisy grinned.  
“Please do not turn this into Call of Duty.” Fitz groaned. “That's all we need.”  
“Tactical Nuke incoming!” Daisy smirked.  
Grant groaned. “Kids these days.”   
“I'm 50,000 years old.” Daisy smirked.

“Fitz. Help.” Grant spoke.  
Fitz winced. “No.”  
May spoke firmly. “Enough bickering. We need as much help as we can get.”

“Then it's settled! Zombies it is! I haven't actually tried to raise the dead in that way.” Daisy grinned.  
Ruby frowned. “Try not to cause the Zombie Apocalypse.”

“Okay. I won't actually do that.” Daisy smirked.   
“Whew. That's a relief.” Fitz spoke.

Jemma frowned. “I think we need to most certainly make sure the good guys don't attack.”

Daisy nodded. “I have a plan for that. I have a mole!”   
“You should get surgery for that.” Grant grinned.  
“Oh, you're so funny.” Daisy spoke. “But yeah, I do have a mole I can contact.”

&^&

10 minutes later, Daisy knocked on a door in an apartment complex. The door opened and a woman looked out at Daisy. “Hello, boss.”

“Hello there.” Daisy smiled. “So, any news from the side of the good and the just?”

The woman winced. “They haven't figured my betrayal out yet. However, I'm not exactly high up on the totem pole, so to speak.” 

“Are you sure. I mean, you're not Pepper Potts, but I'd imagine you'd have some sort of pull, especially if you use your powers, Wanda.” Daisy grinned.

Wanda Maximoff, the daughter of Magneto, blessed with psychic and telekinetic powers, the Scarlet Witch frowned. “You saved my life, Daisy, and for that I will never forget that.” 

“Good. All I want is for you to tell me in advance when the good guys are planning a big attack. I don't want to literally be caught with my pants down.” Daisy smirked.

Wanda winced. “Regardless of that, I will let you know. Since you've never asked me to attack anyone, I don't feel bad about helping you out.”

“Good. Do good by me, and I will bring your brother back. Fail me, and I will bring the alternate universe version of your brother to you instead. The one who wants to make the Lancasters proud.” Daisy smirked.

Wanda grimaced. “That's strong motivation to not fail for certain. I do not want my brother back that desperately.” 

“Good. I'm glad you'll do what I want.” Daisy spoke and then vanished, in the blink of an eye. 

Wanda shivered. “I really don't want to make her mad at me now.”

&^&

Daisy returned to her base and Fitz jumped slightly. “Okay, I assume someday you'll explain why you are Goku now as well?” 

Daisy grinned. “I don't quite have Instant Transmission, but being able to teleport isn't that odd. I'm literally ripping open holes in the fabric of space and time and jumping between them. It's like wormhole theory, but less black hole usage.”   
“The less black hole usage makes me slightly concerned.” Grant chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I referenced Marvel Ultimates where Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were in an incestuous relationship.  
What? I didn't write it!  
It's not my fault someone thought that was a good idea!


	9. Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter here! A big fight scene. Lots of action. And we learn that Daisy really is difficult to slow down. And like Dr. Doom she's a master planner. :P

Daisy waved her hand dismissively, and then a phone rang somewhere. Daisy blinked in surprise and looked around. “Okay. Who's calling this place? Who knows we're here?”   
“The phones still work here?” Fitz asked, surprised.

Daisy shrugged and walked off towards the sound of the ringing phone. She found an old-timey phone on a desk and picked it up. She brought it up to her ear, and listened. When she finished listening, she put it down. “That was my mole. They apparently tracked us down somehow and are on their way here. Everyone prepare yourselves for the ceiling to be caved in, because Thor likes to make an entrance.” She grinned.

Fitz frowned. “This is going to get awkward.”

Daisy looked up towards the ceiling. “Don't worry.” 

A moment later the ceiling broke open and Thor landed in the middle of the rubble. “Daisy. We need to talk.” He spoke dourly.

“No.” Daisy grinned. “What we need to do is kick your ass. I'm a God, how can you kill a God? Such grand and intoxicating innocence.” 

Thor winced. “Daisy...you have way overstepped your station.” 

“Oh, bite me.” Daisy smirked. “I have your hammer now, so you're going to do what exactly?”   
Thor frowned. “This was not how it was supposed to be.”

Fitz frowned and hoped this wouldn't end badly for everyone not Daisy.

Daisy spoke firmly. “You want to fight me here and now? Fine? I don't mind fighting you.” 

Thor raised his hand and spoke. “I really didn't think I'd need this.” His eyes glowed blue and he shot out lightning from his hand. It struck Daisy and knocked her backwards against the wall.

Daisy chuckled. “Whew. About time you went full on Rune-King Thor.”   
Thor took a deep breath. “It's not just me you have to worry about.”   
A green blast of energy struck the ground next to him, and a woman appeared.   
Daisy smirked. “Okay, that's a bit unexpected. Getting Hela to help you out.”

“I'm not even the weirdest ally Thor could get.” Hela smirked. “But someone seems to have gotten a fair bit too big for their britches.” 

“Not the most logical of allies though.” Loki spoke as he appeared.  
“Shut up, Loki.” Thor winced.

Loki frowned. “No one likes me. Even when I'm a good guy.”   
Daisy chuckled. “Come on, guys. I don't even like completely wiping the floor with people, so at least I'll try to keep it balanced and fair.”

“You're less trustworthy than Loki most of the time.” Thor grumbled.  
“I'm not even mad.” Loki grinned. “I think, dear brother, we're going to go all out.”

Daisy grinned. “Okay. Who gets to weakly hit me first?” 

“I don't know about weak.” A voice spoke and someone backhanded Daisy across the entire room, hard enough to shatter the wall she struck and keep on going. 

A moment later, she crawled back out of the rubble and grinned. “Wow. That was fun! Hit me again, baby, one more time.”

The source of the backhand grimaced. “I really don't want to hurt you, but apparently I must.”  
Daisy grinned. “Come on, Captain Marvel. Let's have some fun.”

Carol Danvers, A.K.A Captain Marvel spoke. “You need a lesson in manners, that's for certain.”

Daisy shrugged. “I'll be honest, it's nice they grabbed the one person who might moderately inconvenience me.” 

Captain Marvel grimaced. “You really overestimate your power.”

Daisy grinned. “Overestimate my power? OH, dear, no, no. Let me show you how powerful I am.”   
She raised a hand and Mjolnir landed in it a moment ago. “I broke the enchantment by throwing the same power that caused the K-T extinction event to happen at it. 200 million megatons of force. Enough to warp a planet forever if channeled into it.” 

“You've got a lot of power, I'm not going to debate that, but I will not be easily defeated.” Captain Marvel spoke firmly.  
“I don't expect you to fall easily.” Daisy spoke, and rushed over to Captain Marvel in the blink of an eye and hit her backwards across the room with Mjolnir. The impact created a ringing noise that hurt every human's ears except for Daisy and Captain Marvel's.

“Good lord, Daisy.” Jemma winced.  
“That was annoying.” Thor spoke.

Daisy continued her assault and moved against Captain Marvel. “Give up, the odds were against you from the very start.” 

“Never.” Captain Marvel spoke. “Do you think yourself so special that no one can fight you?”

“To you all, I might as well be a God. How are you going to stop a God exactly?” Daisy grinned.

“I must admit, having fun isn't something one normally entertains when balancing the fate of the universe, but this, this brings a smile to my face.” A grim voice spoke, and the words startled Daisy enough that Captain Marvel punched her away from her.

Daisy stumbled and looked around. “Where is he?”  
“Huh. I wasn't expecting Tony's plan to work so well.” Thor chuckled.

“You sometimes talk too much, Daisy.” Loki grinned. “Did you really expect Dr. Strange's sacrifice to be in vain?” 

“So, you got his voice huh?” Daisy smirked. “Okay. Fool me once. Shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”

“Daisy, I am so disappointed in you.” A familiar voice spoke and Daisy turned her head to see an old friend. “Huh. I did not expect that trickery. Bringing back the dead, are we, Hela?”

“You shouldn't be messing with life or death, Daisy.” Hela spoke simply. “Leave that up to the professionals.”   
“Phil?!” May gasped.  
“Only slightly less disappointed in you, May.” Phil Coulson grinned.   
May winced and frowned.  
“I don't see how bringing Phil Coulson is really going to turn the tide here guys.” Daisy laughed.

“I'm not the only one who can bring back the dead, you know.” Hela spoke.  
Phil nodded. “Let's just say, we're all a bit disappointed in you.”  
“Do you know Kung-Fu now?” Daisy spoke sarcastically.

“No, but I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than I was. You mess with too many things, the universe messes back.” Phil spoke.

“I haven't messed with the natural order, Phil.” Daisy smirked.

“Maybe not in the way you thought.” Phil spoke. “But you messed with it enough.”   
“Are we going to talk some more, or can I go back to beating up Captain Marvel?” Daisy smirked.

“I am not interfering with that fight.” Phil spoke.  
“Then what is with this silly distraction?!” Daisy grumbled.

“You'll see.” Hela smirked.

Daisy rolled her eyes and turned back towards Captain Marvel. Who stood waiting patiently. Daisy walked over and threw a punch. Before the punch landed, her hand suddenly exploded into a shower of gore. Out of the explosion, a man in a suit grew to full size. “Whoops.” He spoke.

Daisy grimaced and shook her wrist. Her hand healed a moment later. “That was rude, Ant-Man.”

“I didn't mean to blow up your hand.” Ant-Man frowned.

“Well, no, that was not the plan.” Loki grumbled.  
Thor winced. “To be fair, no one really liked the plan of blowing up Daisy with Ant-Man.” 

“OH, it's cute you would use Ant-Man.” Daisy smirked. “Anyhow, your plan failed because of one thing more than anything else. Ant-Man's on my side.”

“Say what now?” Thor asked.

Ant-Man frowned. “You know, that's not really how you should do it, Daisy.”  
“Shut up.” Daisy smirked. “Go back to being small and mostly useless.”

“That's not very fair. You and I both know what I can do.” Ant-Man winced.  
Daisy shrugged. “So, was that your big plan, guys? Try to waste my time by blowing me up? I'm pretty sure Asgardians cannot shrug off a nuclear explosion easily! I CAN!” She shouted the last bit and the walls shook.

“Your friends won't save you from me.” Captain Marvel spoke.  
“Oh for crying out loud...” Daisy groaned and waved her hand dismissively. Captain Marvel was slammed backwards so hard and fast it broke the sound barrier. The resorting blast wave knocked everyone to the ground that wasn't Daisy.

Daisy walked over to Captain Marvel, who was lying on the ground, stunned for a moment, and spoke. “It's time to take care of this at long last. Let me show you how powerful I really am.” She spoke and slammed Mjolnir down towards Captain Marvel's head.

Before it could hit, a steel chain appeared out of nowhere, and knocked Daisy's hand away.  
She blinked in surprise and turned to see Ghost Rider. “I wondered when you would show up. Let's show off my best ability. Go ahead and try to stare at me.”

Ghost Rider shook his head. “Even from here I can tell you have no soul.”   
“Then you are more useless than anything here!” Daisy laughed.  
“Not entirely.” Ghost Rider spoke and raised the steel chain. It ignited in hellfire and he swung it at Daisy.  
Daisy caught it and yanked Ghost Rider towards her. He stumbled slightly, not expecting the move.“Your only weakness is holy weaponry, and well, while I can't kill you, seriously, I'd have to be literally God to do that, I can banish you to a far away realm.” She smirked.

She slammed her hands together and a rift in space and time appeared before her. “See if you can reach me through this.” She gestured and the rift rushed forward and hit Ghost Rider, causing him to vanish into it.

The rift closed a moment later and Daisy chuckled. “Seriously, he's not that hard to get rid of. You just can't kill him.”

“There are more than him that can fight you.” Thor spoke.  
“Guys, please, I'm too overpowered for you to beat up.” Daisy laughed.

“You know, I'd like to test that theory.” A voice spoke, and Daisy turned to see Bruce Banner.   
Daisy grinned. “Now that's what I call a good test. Okay. Hulk out. I want to see you fully embrace your destructive side, Bruce. Give me the World Breaker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come eventually! Hope you like this.


	10. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 arrives with Daisy proving how strong she is exactly, and also being kind of mean to both Loki and Hulk. :P  
Poor Loki.

Bruce Banner grimaced. “I don't know what you mean exactly, but I am not going to break the world just to stop you.”

Daisy grinned. “You'll have to, if you ever want to have a chance.”

Bruce Banner frowned. “If you really think you can fight the Hulk...”  
He turned into the Hulk and Daisy nodded. “I wonder if you're angry because part of you doesn't grow with your body. If your dick remained the same size, it would make any guy angry.”

The Hulk just glared at her and Loki winced. “Hey, now, even I know there are things that are off limits.”

Daisy chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. “Come on, fight me, Hulk!”  
The Hulk looked down at his giant hands and frowned. “I am sorry.”  
He punched forward, and Daisy grabbed his hand before it hit her. 

“Uh, what?” Thor asked, surprised.  
The Hulk was taken aback by how easy the grab was, and tried to move his hand back.  
“Sorry, Hulk, you're not strong enough yet to fight me. That's why I want the World Breaker. I want the Hulk that can kick the crap out of the Maestro. I want the Hulk that makes Ghost Rider run away!” Daisy grinned.

“Why?” Hulk spoke.  
“Because you can destroy the planet in that form. Fighting you to get you that angry will be great!” Daisy grinned.

“How about Hulk doesn't blow up the planet and we shoot you multiple times?” Loki asked.  
“Loki using guns would be weird.” Daisy smirked and pushed Hulk back. “Come on, Hulk, fight me! Be the world destroyer I know you can be!”

“No.” Hulk spoke firmly and yanked hard.  
Daisy let go of his hand and he frowned. “I am sorry.” Hulk spoke and backhanded Daisy across the room.

Daisy chuckled. “Whew. Nice and refreshing. Hit me again, baby, one more time.”

The Hulk winced and Thor frowned. “I'm running out of ideas here.”  
Loki shrugged. “Panic is always on the table.” 

Daisy smirked. “Oh come on, it's the Hulk, and he's not even trying to be all angry. Stop holding back, Hulk. I'm more of a God than Loki ever was.”

The Hulk shook his head and spoke. “Puny God.”  
Loki frowned. “Can we just forget about that.”

Daisy smirked. “Come on, guys. Stop making me beat you all up so easily.”

“There's only so much you can do.” Thor spoke.  
“Not really.” Daisy grinned. “I'm 50,000 years old, Thor. Your hammer is mine. I'm not even a God in a literal sense, but to all of you, I might as well be a God.” 

“There will always be ways to stop you, Daisy.” Thor spoke.

“Hulk Smash or not, nothing is going to stop me.” Daisy grinned.  
The Hulk rushed over and knocked Daisy back against the wall.

Daisy grinned. “You're trying. Fine. Let me show you how strong I am.”  
She punched forward, knocking the Hulk clear across the entire large room against the far wall.  
“What the hell?” Fitz winced.  
Daisy grinned. “I didn't punch that hard. I just punched him with the same energy generated by the Tsar Bomba!” 

“That would explain why he went flying across the room.” Loki winced.  
Daisy smirked. “And they said you were just a pretty face, Loki!”  
“No, that only happened that time I became a woman.” Loki smirked.

“Wot.” Fitz blinked.  
“Oh, man, we leave and go away for a while, and we miss out on all the fun!” A weirdly familiar voice spoke and Daisy grinned. “Hey, Sarge and Izel. Well, Agent Coulson got resurrected, but he was possessed by Ghost Rider, so he ended up being thrown across the universe.” 

“I really do miss out on the fun.” Sarge frowned. “So, who do we shoot? The big green guy?”  
“No, that's my target. Beat up the guy with the greased hair.” Daisy grinned and pointed to Loki.

Loki frowned. “Why does everyone have to pick on me.”  
“For crying out loud...” Hela grumbled. “It's bad enough you guys brought me back to basically be a distraction, but you two are more useless than tits on a bull!” 

“I'm reminded of the Greek expression, Hera's tits!” Daisy grinned.

“That's Hera, I'm Hela.” Hela grimaced.  
“You're also supposed to be half alive and half dead and Loki's daughter.” Daisy grinned.

“Wot.” Loki winced. “No, she's my sister.” 

Hela groaned. “I'm going to kick your ass now myself. Hulk can wait.”

She pulled out a scythe from a rift in the fabric of space/time and charged at Daisy.  
Daisy grabbed her by the neck and smirked. “You seem a little hot-headed. Let me help you out a bit.” 

She broke Hela's neck as easily as one would break a piece of fragile glass. She let go of Hela, and Hela slumped lifelessly to the floor a moment later.

Loki grimaced. “That's it, I quit.” He teleported away.

The Hulk roared. “No more nice Hulk!”  
He grumbled and ran towards Daisy, and smacked her across the room again.  
“Get a new trick, Hulk.” Daisy grinned as she stood back up.  
The Hulk slapped his hands together, unleashing a wave of energy towards Daisy.  
Daisy grinned. “Finally! Something exciting!”

The wave smacked into her and knocked her into the wall and through it.  
She walked through the hole a moment later and grinned. “Wow. Okay, Sarge, Izel, rescue my team and get them out of here. This is going to get dangerous.”

Sarge nodded. “Alright, boss.”  
Izel spoke. “Okay.”  
The Hulk grumbled and ran at Daisy again.  
Daisy held up her left hand and The Hulk ran straight against it, bouncing off. He growled and Daisy grinned. “Come on, World Breaker Hulk or bust.”

The Hulk growled and waves of heat rose off his body. Daisy grinned. “Here we go. Getting there.”  
He cracked the ground as he walked towards her, the energy generating constant earthquakes.  
Daisy grinned. “Come on! Give it to me! Give me the World Killer!” 

The Hulk roared and launched into her, lifting her into the air. He moved through the ceiling by ripping through it, and moved higher still into the air. They landed several miles away and Daisy grinned. “Nice...”

The Hulk grabbed her and spoke firmly. “I'm sorry.”  
He jumped up into the air, harder than ever before, and Daisy smiled. “Oh, man, you know how to impress a girl! I mean, I heard rumors about you and Black Widow...” 

The Hulk growled and grabbed her face with one giant hand, preventing her from speaking. Daisy growled as they continued to raise through the air. Eventually, Daisy felt the unmistakable effect of the vacuum of space on her skin.

She hissed slightly and The Hulk frowned. “Really sorry.”  
He spun her around and hurled her with his full might towards the moon.  
At the speed of light, it took an object 1.3 seconds to reach the surface of the Moon from the Earth. Daisy slammed into the surface 8 seconds after the throw, creating an impact crater large enough to see with a telescope.

She laid in the crater, looking mostly unharmed, if a bit bruised. She grumbled to herself. She had underestimated The Hulk. She would not do that again.  
She was immune to breathing issues in space, but the cold had slowed her down somewhat. Her powers may have protected her, but she knew she was stuck here for a while as she recovered.

She wasn't invincible after all. A supernova would most certainly kill her dead. She just knew no one would dare blow up the nearest star capable of doing so to kill her.  
She was going to get back to Earth eventually. She didn't need to rely on her ace in the hole just yet. No one needed to know about her special ally. One no one would expect. After all, who would have ever expected that Daisy Johnson could ever call on Galactus himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's how you end a chapter!


	11. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! Whoo! This Chapter starts with Fitz grumbling about Daisy not being there, then there's jokes and what have you. Daisy returns, more jokes, then sexy times, sort of, and then Daisy decides to bring back Whitehall. Which is minor compared to a shocking twist Jemma reveals. One that Fitz would never dream of.

Fitz grumbled. Daisy had yet to return, and Sarge and Izel were not his favorite people. May was also not happy working with Sarge, and Jemma looked concerned for a different reason. “Jemma?” Fitz asked.

“There's something wrong. I can feel it. I'm glad we were rescued, but something is not right.”   
“Daisy's not going to go down without a fight.” Izel spoke firmly. “And no one is going to cause the nearest star to go supernova.”   
“I hope not!” Fitz winced.

Grant shivered. “Okay, let's keep the planet vaporizing blast wave of pure energy away from the Earth.”

“Then Daisy should be fine.” Sarge spoke. “She'll be fine.”

Jemma frowned. “I sure hope so. I'm really worried.”

“Guys, I'm fine.” Daisy spoke as she appeared and then collapsed into a heap. “Whoa. Okay. I really overexerted myself there. I thought I healed up enough.”

“What happened?!” Jemma gasped, and ran towards Daisy's side.  
“The Hulk threw me to the moon.” Daisy chuckled.  
“Damn.” Grant whistled.

“Yeah, that was an impact crater on par with the K-T extinction event. Thankfully, it was the moon I hit. Getting back here took awhile, and I had to recover while hanging out on the moon. I can't exactly fly that far, and getting back here wasn't an easy task.” Daisy frowned. “I'm fine now.”

Ruby winced. “Geez. I'm glad you're okay now.”  
“I still need to rest and recover. So, May, Ruby, Jemma, come with me.” Daisy grinned.  
Ruby blushed slightly.

Grant chuckled. “The ladies have all the fun.”  
“Sorry Grant, but unless you like to turn into a girl somehow. No fun for you.” Daisy smirked.  
Grant laughed. “No, sorry, I'm good.”

Fitz shook his head. “It's a good thing I don't care what you all do.”  
“I thought you still cared for Jemma?” Daisy asked.

“Right, but I'm not letting my feelings get in the way here.” Fitz spoke.  
“We'll tape the sexy times for you, then.” Jemma grinned.

Fitz blushed. “Whoa. Hold on...”  
“Yeah, Fitz, it will be fun, you get to see me sit on Jemma's face and tell her how much I love her!” Daisy grinned.  
Jemma blushed slightly.   
Fitz winced. “Calm down, Daisy.”

May coughed. “Come on, Ruby, let's calm Daisy down.”  
Ruby blushed fully and followed May.

&^&

Daisy laid in the bed naked, surrounded by three beautiful women, who were all equally naked, and all of them with looks of bliss on their face.  
“Wow.” Ruby spoke.  
“Yeah.” Jemma groaned happily. “That was amazing.” 

May grinned. “That was something else, Daisy.”   
Daisy grinned. “I'm glad you liked it!”   
Ruby nodded. “I am fully into girls now for certain.”

“I'm glad you love me.” Daisy grinned.

“Oh, boy.” Jemma spoke.

“It's like Siren, but it's 4 people, instead of three.” Daisy grinned.

“So, you're the Mermaid?” Jemma grinned.  
“Obviously.” Daisy smirked. “Also, unlike mermaids, I can exist in space without an issue.”  
“I think that's an issue every human but you has.” May smiled.

“Okay, that's a valid point. Okay. The fun was great and all, but we should go back out and prepare in case of anyone attacking again. Once they figure out I'm back...” Daisy trailed off.

“You'll be fine.” May smiled. “But yes, we do need to regroup.”

Daisy nodded. “I have a plan.” 

&^&

“In the history of terrible ideas, this is about number 1 on the list.” Fitz winced.  
“Believe me, I'm not happy about it either.” Jemma frowned.

Daisy smirked and turned to the person she brought back from the dead most recently. “Well, let's face it. I kept telling them I was worse than Hitler. So, why not prove that by bringing you back, Whitehall.” 

The person she addressed looked uncomfortable. “I don't really like this either, honestly.”  
“Well, too fucking bad, Whitehall. You're under my control now.” Daisy grinned.

Whitehall grimaced. “I don't know how I can be of any real help.”  
“You're a scientist, and well, unlike Mengele, you're friendlier.” Daisy smirked.  
“There is that, for certain.” Whitehall spoke.

“You sure about this, Daisy?” May asked.  
“I can dust him any time I feel like it, so yes.” Daisy grinned.  
“I would rather be alive than dead, to be fair.” Whitehall groaned.

“Alright. So, now we just have to be ready to deal with whatever the good guys can bring up against me now.” Daisy grinned.

“While we work on recreating the master race I suppose...” Fitz grumbled.

Whitehall winced. “I was not into that, thank you.”   
“You're literally a Nazi.” Jemma groaned.  
“We were not all the same.” Whitehall spoke and shook his head. “You should know that, Jemma Simmons.”

Jemma winced. “I'm not 100s of years old or something.”  
Daisy smirked. “I've kept your secret, Jemma.”

Jemma frowned. “I'm not like that any more...”  
Daisy nodded. “I know. But it's time you revealed your biggest secret, Jemma.”

“Daisy had a daughter born hundreds of years in the future, I don't think anything Jemma could tell me could phase me now.” Fitz frowned.

Jemma looked at her hands and took a deep breath. “Someday they will look back and say I gave birth to the 20th Century. That's the famous quote from Jack The Ripper. I know it well, Fitz. Because I was Jack the Ripper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You can't tell me that Jemma Simmons couldn't be evil before Daisy's kiss of conversion? :P  
Don't worry, more will come! And we'll learn how Jemma is that level of famous.   
And that was a real quote from Jack.


	12. Impossibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma reveals her past in full, and explains a lot. Things become slightly smoothed over, and then Gladiator shows up and dies because his powers are limited by how strong he thinks he is. That's literally his thing. Sorry if you're a big Gladiator fan. Then at the very end, a certain stretchy leader of a Fantastic group shows up holding a rather silly looking gun. :P

“What the bleeding hell?!” Fitz grimaced. “That makes less sense than the video game story where Hitler was really two children pretending to be an adult!”

Jemma frowned. “I know it seems impossible, but you know I could do those expert slices.”   
“Yes, because anyone with lots of medical training could do them! But the really confusing part is the fact you're bloody over 150 years old without looking a day over 25! I was inside your mind! There was the Ringu monster, and that was friendlier than Jack The Ripper!” Fitz grumbled.

“See, this is why I hate sharing my secret.” Jemma frowned. “Everyone hates me.”

“I don't.” Daisy smiled. “It's why I knew you were special.”

“I put my past behind me a long time ago, Fitz. We all have darkness in us, and that, that was my darkness. I would never want to hurt people again.” Jemma spoke.

“I'm bloody glad, but what the hell, how? How are you bloody Jack the Ripper?!” Fitz groaned.  
Jemma frowned. “The story wasn't far different than what it was written, you know. Just replace angry man with angry woman.”

“Why would you even go to prostitutes?!” Fitz groaned.  
“They weren't exactly picky, and they all felt relaxed around me. I only butchered them because they didn't deserve the money.” Jemma frowned. “We all have a darkness.”

“Bloody killing people!?” Fitz groaned.  
“I'm sorry, but I did murder people. I cannot defend my actions fully. I wanted to do the killing. I was for all intents a monster. I stopped because I finally saw the light. I realized I couldn't keep killing. I fell in love with someone, and she kept me sane.” 

“Who did you fall in love with?” Fitz asked.  
Jemma smiled. “She was a lovely woman. She wasn't famous, or noteworthy.” 

“So, how are you alive this many years later?” Fitz asked.  
Jemma frowned. “That was because of an experiment I was involved with. Like Daisy, I had my own share of awkward experiences with cranky people. I was the real first person to work on Eugenics, before it became a bit of a horrible thing.” 

“Okay. That's not that bad.” Fitz spoke, relieved. 

“Unfortunately, the side effects left much to be desired.” Jemma frowned. “Working on my own body, changing my own genetic structure, at a time where it was still almost completely unknown, caused my cells to stop aging. While I wasn't invincible, never dying of old age was nice. The downside, without my cells correctly going through the aging process, my eggs can't become fertile. So, I can not have children without scientific help. Which was why I looked for those who could help me. Even back then.” Jemma spoke.

“I'm sorry.” Fitz spoke.

“And this is where we came in.” Whitehall spoke for the first time, and everyone knew exactly what he meant.

Jemma winced. “At the time, the world did not know....the true horrors.”   
“That's a little more awkward...but still.” Fitz frowned.

“We all have to do things we're not proud of.” Daisy spoke. “I can do so much, and I know taking this world is the right idea.”

Fitz winced. “It's just, all this is getting needlessly complicated.”

“I know.” Daisy frowned. “So, we'll stop discussing the depressing stuff. Also, that reminds me, we're probably due for a cliché attack by the good guys any time now.”

“Wonderful.” Jemma frowned.  
As if saying that made it happen, there was a loud noise, like the sound of thunder, and then the ceiling near them collapsed and someone landed a split second later. They stood up and spoke firmly. “Daisy Johnson. You have caused far too many problems.”

“So you say, Gladiator.” Daisy grinned. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”  
“I will stop you.” Gladiator spoke and glared at her.   
“No, you won't!”

Fitz took a step back. “Daisy, let's not just pick a fight with everyone.”

“Fine.” Daisy smirked and moved her hand. Gladiator's head snapped on backwards and he dropped dead.  
“That's not what I bloody well meant!” Fitz grimaced.

May winced. “Daisy. Dear...”

“I'm sorry, but I have no time to deal with someone who's biggest weakness is he is as strong as he thinks he is. Literally. That's Gladiator's gimmick. He didn't think he was indestructible, so I just removed him as a threat.” Daisy shrugged. “I've got 50,000 years on everyone, believe me, I am not going to be removed as easily as you think. Plus, he looks like his species and Kree descended from the same root family so you know...” 

“I don't like the Kree either, but I'm not a big fan of casual murder either, Daisy. Despite what I've done.” Jemma frowned.

“I know. Look, he's dangerous. I removed him before he could be a threat. It's not like I killed Superman. Geez.” Daisy groaned.

“That would be rather silly.” Fitz winced.

“Daisy, let's not get the DC comics universe to suddenly show up here.” Jemma spoke.  
“That's a good point. Hard to beat up on Superman without Kryptonite or magic, and using the Eye of whatever it's called, on Superman is about as a good idea as hitting him with a stick. He doesn't really age, and he gets stronger as he gets older.” Daisy grinned.

“Daisy, now is not the time to be a nerd.” May smiled.

“Haha.” Daisy smirked. “Now, I wonder who's next.”

“That would be me.” Reed Richards spoke as he suddenly appeared, holding what looked like an actual ray-gun from a 1950's Sci-Fi TV show.

Daisy winced. “Great. That's wonderful. Reed wants to blow up everyone in this room.”

“I don't want to do that, but I did not design this to be a friendly weapon. I designed it to take out anything. Even Galactus.” Reed Richards spoke. 

Daisy held up her hands. “Let's just think twice about using the Ultimate Nullifier right now, Reed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now how is Daisy going to get out of this one? The Ultimate Nullifier does exactly as it's name suggests. It works on everything that is not Omnipotent or wearing the Infinity Gauntlet from the comics, or is the Pre-Retcon Beyonder. :P  
Hint: She always has a plan. She's like Dr. Doom in that way.


	13. Angered God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! OH boy! Here we see Daisy using her knowledge and power to get out of being Nullified, :P, then we see the gang talk for awhile, then Fitz gets angry, and Daisy teaches him a lesson by ripping his left hand off! Also, at the end, Tony Stark makes a surprising alliance.

“With how much insanity you've shown, I don't have a choice. I never thought I'd have to use this ever on anyone besides Galactus, and even using that against him would be a hard choice to make.” Reed spoke.  
“Really? I thought you made that to kill your own son?!” Daisy grinned.  
Reed grimaced. “Just stop this. I'm asking you nicely.” 

“Put down the weapon that is silly overpowered, and sure, we'll talk.” Daisy spoke.  
“No.” Reed spoke firmly.  
“Fine.” Daisy spoke. “I don't want to fight you, you're not my enemy.” 

“You became my enemy when you attacked people who used to be your friends!” Reed spoke.

Daisy took a deep breath. “Okay. Fine. Be that way. I didn't want to use my ace in the hole this early, but if you're going to go straight to the Ultimate Nullifier, I have no choice. You said you wouldn't want to use that on anyone besides Galactus. Let's see if you'll be willing to say that after this.” 

She vanished, throwing Reed through a loop. “Where did she go?”

He looked around in confusion. The ground shook with the fury one would expect to have from a God, and the entire roof was torn from the structure by an unseen force, and as it was tossed to one side, it revealed the form of Reed's biggest threat, Galactus. His eyes glowed blue, and he looked at Reed as one would look at an unruly child. “Reed Richards. This is not your fight. Do not think you can win any fight just because you had the tool of my destruction in your hands. I am not the Galactus you have faced. I have become well-fed on planets. What makes you think Daisy's destruction of planets escaped my notice?”  
The voice shook the ground as he spoke, and Reed shivered.  
Galactus spoke again. “I have let things play out the way they have, simply because it bothers me not what happens to this planet. You have foiled my plans enough that I consider you one of the few beings I respect that are below my station. Believe me though, you will not be able to stop Daisy now.” 

He leaned in and his giant head occupied all of Reed's vision. “You have never seen what I can do when I am well-fed. You do not want to antagonize me or Daisy.”

“Why would you ever help her?” Reed asked, thrown through a loop by everything.

“Everything shall be revealed to you in time, Reed Richards.” Galactus spoke firmly.  
He then vanished in the blink of an eye, and Daisy reappeared in the base. “Okay, summoning Well-fed Galactus is a little tiring.” She grumbled.  
She turned to Reed. “Leave me, for I am beyond you.” 

Reed frowned and vanished almost as abruptly as he appeared.  
Daisy sighed with relief. “Okay. That...that was not fun. Whew.” She sank to one knee. “Damnit. That was a lot of energy.”  
Fitz spoke. “I am not even going to pretend to know what the bloody hell just happened.”  
Jemma winced. “Me neither.”  
Whitehall shivered. “I think I need an adult.”  
“You and me both.” Fitz winced.

Daisy shook her head. “I'll be fine in a moment. I channeled him here from a different time. From the far future.”  
“That wasn't an easy task, I'd imagine.” May spoke up.

“No.” Daisy frowned and stood up. She winced. “Okay. Wow. I cannot do that again any time soon. I could blow up the whole village!”  
Jemma laughed. “Oh, dear.”  
“Seriously though, remind me to just flat out destroy the Ultimate Nullifier next time I get a chance. It's not indestructible. I just can't freaking shrug it off.” Daisy smirked.

“Hopefully that won't be a thing we have to worry about for awhile.” Fitz spoke.  
“I doubt the good guys are going to attack any time soon.” Daisy spoke. “Whitehall, you go to the science lab I know is around here somewhere, and start doing science. I've got to figure out whether this is a good time to put Jemma and May through Terragenesis and have it work on them.”

Jemma blinked. “Well, if it doesn't kill us, that wouldn't be the worst thing to do.”

“You're also immortal already, so it probably wouldn't kill you.” Daisy smirked.  
“I can't die of old age. I can still die if I get literally stoned to death.” Jemma groaned.  
“Regardless, that won't be a problem now.” Daisy grinned. “I'll fix the issue.”

May nodded. “That would be a nice welcome change.”  
Whitehall frowned. “Well, I'll go do science stuff, as you put it.”  
“Poor Whitehall, reduced to a peon.” Daisy smirked.

“How many times must I apologize for hurting your mother?” Whitehall frowned.  
“A lot.” Daisy smirked. “Be glad I don't bring her back to kill you over and over again.”

“Well, with how evil you seem, I'd be surprised you couldn't get your mom to work with Whitehall, since he broke her mind.” Fitz grumbled.

Whitehall frowned. “Yes, I think part of me got imprinted on her, and that's why she tried to take over the world.” 

“Ya think?” Daisy smirked. “Also, Fitz...”

Fitz frowned. “What?”  
“Say goodbye to your left hand.” Daisy spoke and moved her hand.  
Fitz's left hand was ripped from his body and thrown across the entire room, hitting the far wall with a thud.  
Fitz's eyes widened and then he dropped to one knee screaming in pain.  
“Fitz! Daisy?!! WHY!?” Jemma gasped, rushing over to try to stop the bleeding.

Daisy spoke. “I will tolerate a lot of bad mouthing towards me, and I will tolerate a lot of other things, but no one gets to insult my mom. NO ONE.” She spoke the last words loud enough that the ground itself shook. “Do that again and I will rip you in half like a phone book, reform you and do it again a hundred times an hour for a hundred years.” 

Fitz winced. “I have learned my lesson. Will never mention that stuff again.”  
He honestly wished he was immune to pain at the moment, he could barely tolerate speaking.

&^&

“Tony Stark. I am surprised to find you summoned me.” An armored and extremely large purple-skinned being spoke.  
“I wish I didn't need to do this, but I need to. There's someone far more dangerous than you attempting to take over the world, and I'd rather hand you the keys to the kingdom than her of all people, Thanos.” Tony Stark spoke.

“The situation must be indeed dire. There is no doubt you understand what my goal has always been.” Thanos spoke.  
“You are literally the least of our concerns.” Tony Stark shivered.  
“That is indeed a dire threat.” Thanos spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You thought I was going to leave Purple Grape man out of it? :P  
Thanos may want to fix the universe, but like the comics, he's capable of putting aside his ambitions from time to time. Heck, he became a good guy for awhile in the comics!


	14. Longer Than Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14! Called Longer Than Eternity because of the long delay in posting this thanks to a broken computer mouse. In this chapter, Daisy gets on Jemma's bad side, for hurting Fitz, Daisy grumbles about being weakened, and Jemma talks about wanting to hurt Daisy.

Daisy frowned. It had been 75 minutes since she had summoned Galactus and she was still feeling pretty tired. “Damnit. This is getting annoying, I need to rest some more.”

“Well you do that just fine by yourself.” Jemma grumbled and continued to treat Fitz's injury. She had managed to wrap up the ruined stump of his wrist before he lost dangerous levels of blood, but she needed to take him to a surgical center and quickly.  
Daisy frowned. “I'm sorry, but he had it coming for a long time.” 

Fitz winced. “I think this is a little excessive.” Thankfully enough the pain had dulled from adrenaline, so he was able to concentrate and think normally. “We're going to have to go to the science lab, which should have nearly everything we need, and well, I think you're going to have to work with Whitehall to help fix this.” 

“Not the worst choice I've made.” Jemma frowned and glared at Daisy.  
Daisy frowned. “Look, I'm sorry, but I've literally murdered billions of lives, I think a little hand ripping off is not the worst thing.”

Fitz grimaced. “Okay, the comparison, yes, that is true.”  
Jemma frowned. “Superboy Prime would admonish you for that.”

Daisy chuckled. “Okay, that might be true. Would be scary too.”

&^&

After Fitz and Jemma went off to the science lab, May turned to Daisy. “I'm telling you, Daisy, despite always choosing you, I have to say, that was not nice.”

“I know. I just, I let a lot get to me. It also doesn't help I feel very drained still. I can't do that summoning again for a long time. Ugh.” Daisy spoke.  
May nodded. “I would imagine summoning a being that powerful would be tiring.”   
“Oh, yeah.” Daisy grumbled. “Feeding Galactus a few planets now and then made him, well, the future version of him, completely okay with me doing my own thing. He's more of a force of nature than an actual evil being. He had a complicated life. He's older than the Universe after all.” Daisy chuckled.

“That is old.” May nodded, not entirely certain what else to say to that revelation.  
“Yeah. He's a bit complicated for certain.” Daisy grinned. “Now we have to hope the good guys don't attack any time soon.”

“I'll always protect you.” May smiled.  
“I know.” Daisy relaxed somewhat. “I just hope Jemma isn't the person you have to protect me from.”  
May nodded. “She'll be fine.”

Daisy looked up at the ceiling that had been magically restored after Galactus left. “I am just sorry I had to basically scare everyone here with my ability to summon a literal giant.” She grinned.

“Well, it was a little strange, Daisy. We're just going to have to get used to that.” May spoke.  
“Thank you, May.” Daisy smiled and hugged May.   
“That being said, for right now, we're going to have to leave Jemma and Fitz alone.” May spoke.

“I know.” Daisy frowned. 

&^&

“I'm not happy, but still.” Fitz grumbled as Whitehall and Jemma reluctantly worked together on his wrist.  
Being knocked out would have been better, but the base they were at had less anesthesia than one would expect it to have. So, he was forced to be alert while surgery was performed, with the help of local anesthetic on his wrist.  
The entire surgery took over an hour. When it was over, Fitz looked down at the sowed up wound and frowned. “Honestly, I can work with this. I just kind of wish Daisy didn't kill Deke. I really could have used his help.”

“I know.” Jemma frowned. “I love Daisy, but this is not making me happy with her, and I think her control over me is weakening. She's pretty weak right now, I think the right attack might stop her for certain.”

Whitehall frowned as well. “I don't know if attacking her would be a good idea.”  
Jemma nodded. “I know it's not a good idea, but I'm not happy with her.” 

“What do you think we should do?” Fitz asked.  
“Honestly, I don't know.” Jemma spoke.

“I don't think you should attack me at all, Jemma.” Daisy spoke as she appeared.  
Jemma yelped.

Whitehall winced. “I had nothing to do with this!”

“Of course the Nazi would betray us.” Fitz grumbled.  
Jemma winced. “Please, Daisy....I was just a little mad at you for hurting Fitz.”  
“That's fine.” Daisy spoke. “I'd be surprised if you didn't have emotions.” 

“So, you're not going to slap me across the city?” Jemma asked.  
“Geez, do I look like a wife-beater?” Daisy winced. She shivered and then looked at her hands. “Look, I know I'm mean sometimes.” 

“Just a little.” Whitehall winced.  
Daisy frowned. “Look, you can have all the seeds of discontent all you want. But I am for all intents and purposes, even weakened as I am right now, a God to you. I suggest you never forget that.” 

Fitz shivered. “We won't.”

“Good.” Daisy spoke and disappeared.  
“That was scary.” Fitz shivered.  
“Yes.” Jemma spoke. “Okay. We'll be fine. We just shouldn't annoy the Gods, so to speak.”

Fitz nodded. “As much as I hate how crazy things have gotten, we won't get anything done by attacking Daisy.” 

“Good point.” Jemma nodded. “Sorry, but when she hurt you, it angered me. I haven't felt like that in a long time.”

“I don't blame you.” Fitz spoke.

&^&

“It's not the greatest plan, but if it stops Daisy, I'll be okay with it.” Thor frowned.  
“Yes, this plan isn't great, in any way shape or form, but I'd rather stop Daisy now than let her take over the world. I doubt her plans are going to stop even at that.” Tony Stark frowned.

“You have a point.” Richard Reed spoke.  
“That's why I'm joining you all.” Thanos spoke.  
“This is fairly awkward.” Thor frowned.  
“I am aware.” Thanos spoke.

“Our only saving grace is Daisy was distracted when she heard Thanos's voice. So, we think there's something there.” Thor spoke.  
“Hopefully.” Tony Stark frowned.

“An ill wind blows.” Thor frowned.  
“Indeed.” Thanos spoke.


	15. Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! A long time coming. THis is the second to last chapter! We have Tony Stark and THanos working together, normal Bruce Banner sneaking in the Infinity Gauntlet, yes, Thanos put aside his plans here. :P He knows how the threat is that serious, and a very surprise twist ending. Next Chapter will be the last! And boy will it be a crazy thing.

“Daisy Johnson, I am beyond disappointed in you.” Tony Stark spoke as he landed in front of Daisy after blasting a hole in the roof.  
Daisy winced. “My roof! Why is everyone destroying my roof?” 

Tony Stark bristled and spoke firmly. “We're going to stop you finally now above all else. We know exactly how to do so, and we will.”   
May took a few steps back in case of an airstrike or something similar happening. She wouldn't be surprised honestly.

“You, I'm only partly disappointed in.” Tony pointed at her.

“I love Daisy.” May spoke firmly.

Daisy smirked. “Sorry, Tony, but hey, at least I didn't mind-control Pepper and give her back her ability to melt steel by touching it.” 

Tony Stark winced. “Daisy. We know you're not going to stop at anything before you control the world. That's why we will stop you.”

“You seem very certain of yourself, Tony Stark.” Daisy spoke.

“We didn't want to do this.” Tony Stark spoke. “But we have no choice.”

A tear in reality appeared and Thanos walked through. “I am not amused with your antics.” 

Daisy grinned. “Wow. Okay. I am not surprised. Not quite the Thanos I knew though. I mean, I never told Jemma who my daughter's father was, but he wasn't the only man I loved besides Lincoln. You were the other.” 

Thanos grimaced. “I should not be told of my future destiny, it can complicate matters far beyond what even you can foresee.”   
Daisy smirked. “I got the Time Stone. You don't.”   
Thanos frowned. “I am not surprised you understand what you have, but you must know despite your power being so high, you cannot fight everyone that will be thrown at you.” 

“Bring it on, Thanos.” Daisy smirked. “Besides, I'm not scared of you without a golden gauntlet on your hand, and let's face it, I can break that before you can snap your fingers.”

“You've seemed to always underestimate the good guys.” Tony Stark spoke.

“Please, there is nothing you can do to me right now.” Daisy smirked.  
“Perhaps there is nothing Tony can do, but there is a lot I can do.” Thanos spoke.

“I've destroyed planets with my bare hands, you are not a match for me.” Daisy grinned.  
“We can be far more challenging than you think.” Thanos spoke and raised his hand.  
Lightning struck the ground near him a moment later, and Storm appeared beside him.  
“Okay, you can summon the X-Men. Seems legit.” Daisy laughed.

Storm frowned. “You need to stop this before your lust for power consumes the world.”  
“Please. I'm no more scared of the X-Men than I am scared of the IRS. I think Thanos would rather deal with them then me.” Daisy grinned.

“You know who I am in the future. You should know what I am now, even in the past.” Thanos spoke.  
“Just because I am the first, does not mean I'm the last.” Storm spoke.

Daisy nodded. “I heard about the coming of the storm, but I didn't expect you honestly.”  
“Daisy may be immune to the mental attacks the X-Men are known to employ, but Daisy is not the only one who as the adage goes, who will cheat.” Thanos spoke.

“What do you plan on doing?” Daisy asked.  
“We have something you will not expect.” Thanos spoke.

“It wasn't easy.” Storm spoke.  
“It wasn't even remotely easy.” Tony Stark spoke.

“Evil and Good have put aside their differences to work together to stop you. You are a far greater threat than anyone else so far.” Thanos spoke and raised his left hand again.

“Going to snap your fingers?” Daisy smirked.  
“Nothing so benign.” Thanos spoke. “It's time to bring this to a close, Tony.”

“Yes.” Tony Stark spoke and said. “We were right. Thanos is great for distracting you.”

Daisy smirked. “What are you going to do?”  
“Daisy, I'm so sorry.” Bruce Banner's voice spoke from behind her. 

Daisy turned around to see Bruce wearing a golden gauntlet on one hand. Inlaid on it were 5 stones.   
“You've got to be kidding me.” Daisy laughed. “Really? You brought me the Infinity Gauntlet? Good lord, I don't want to rule the universe! I just want the Earth. Be careful. You might break your hand using it.”

Bruce raised the Infinity Gauntlet and said. “I wish this didn't have to happen.” He snapped his fingers and a flash of light engulfed everything.

When it faded, Daisy looked completely unfazed. “Please...like that's going to make me space dust.” She held up her hand and waved it dismissively at Bruce, who stood firm.

Daisy frowned. “Now wait a minute, I prepared for anything, even the Infinity Gauntlet being used against me. Why did you not go flying?”

“You didn't prepare for one thing. Your own hubris.” May spoke as she suddenly appeared before Daisy.   
“Of all the people to betray me, I'm surprised you were the one.” Daisy frowned.

“I didn't betray you. They just made me your equal. It's time to truly end this, Daisy. You and me to determine the fate of everything.” May spoke.

Daisy grinned. “Oh, I most certainly did not expect this twist. Fine, you want to fight me on equal terms, with equal powers. Let's go, May. But let's not fight here. No, let's fight where we can really play for stakes.” She raised a hand and snapped her fingers.

Both of them disappeared and reappeared inside a room that seemed to be infinite in size. “Where are we?” May asked, surprised.

Daisy grinned. “The good guys wanted the ultimate fight? Well, welcome to the Heart of the Universe, May. Or rather inside it. I win, I get to become Omnipotent.”   
May shivered. “These are stakes beyond what you should deal with.”   
“I don't care.” Daisy laughed. “Now or never, May. You can fight me here and now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Daisy and May are now going to fight for the very fabric of space and time! Whoever does grab the Heart becomes almost as powerful as the One Above All, Marvel's version of God.  
And well, the name of this story is Daisy Johnson Kills the Marvel Universe. :P


End file.
